


Ева уходит на север

by Aino_Aisenberg



Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fantastic, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aino_Aisenberg/pseuds/Aino_Aisenberg
Summary: Представим на минутку, что журнал, который вёл Марк Уотни, находясь на Марсе, был не единственным. Существовал и другой, осветивший историю первого марсианского колонизатора с совершенно иной стороны...





	1. Глава 1

_**И Бог шагнул в пустоту. И Он поглядел вокруг и сказал: — Я одинок. Сотворю себе мир.** _

_**(Джеймс Уилдон Джонсон)** _

 

_**И сказал Господь: «Нехорошо быть человеку одному».** _

_**(Бытие)** _

 

**ЗАПИСЬ В ЖУРНАЛЕ: СОЛ 97**

«Да»! Они ответили «да»! Такого возбуждения по поводу «да» я не испытывал с выпускного бала. Ладно, надо успокоиться.*

…

*******

**СОЛ 97. ЗАПИСЬ В ЛИЧНОМ НОУТБУКЕ МАРКА УОТНИ**

Сказать, что я был счастлив в моей ситуации, означало просто промолчать, я же вёл себя как тринадцатилетняя девчонка на концерте любимой рок-группы: подпрыгивал, визжал и сквернословил, радуясь, что кто-то теперь меня точно слышит. И что этот «кто-то» — хренова туча умников из НАСА, для которых изобретать средства выживания для заблудших астронавтов — есть часть их работы.

Я рыдал. Плакал, как младенец, пока рыдания не перешли во всхлипы, после которых на меня снизошло блаженное спокойствие. Я вырубился, лежа прямо на полу в модуле.

После непродолжительного сна голова соображала не в пример легче, и я впервые задумался над тем, что следует быть поаккуратнее с нескромными моментами в журнале. Несколько часов я посвятил ковырянию в системе, пожалев, что рядом нет Йоханссен, а затем — что я сам не Йоханссен. Впредь решив попытаться укрощать эмоции перед тем, как сделать очередную запись, я подготовился к ВКД.

Да, мне предстоял впечатляющий объём работы, но, мать его, там, на Земле, знали, что я жив.

Целый день я провозился с изобретением более или менее удобной системы передачи информации и решил остановиться на ACSII. И хотя система имела некоторые изъяны — во время получения ответа приходилось неотрывно пялиться на камеру, я не жаловался. За несколько часов я покрывал буквами и цифрами пару листов. Счастье!

Расшифровка посланий тоже продвигалась не так быстро, как хотелось бы. Видимо, мой мозг не был запрограммирован на это. Во всяком случае, выучить ACSII за один вечер не получилось. Да я и не стремился. Раз двадцать перечитав ту фигню, которую мне отправили из НАСА, я почувствовал себя счастливейшим человеком на Марсе и решил отправиться спать. Но перед этим я должен был ещё раз взглянуть на «Патфайндер». Странное желание, не правда ли? Нет, этот аппарат стоил мне очень и очень дорого. Я чувствовал себя так, будто в одиночку спроектировал и сконструировал его. Чувствуя себя Пигмалионом,** я приблизился к окну в северной стене жилого модуля.

«Патфайндер» стоял прямо напротив него так, что слабого света от модуля хватало осветить силуэт моего чудесного средства связи. И я уже был готов прошептать ему «Сладких снов, любимый», как вдруг.

…

 

Я не испытывал ничего подобного «до». Всё то, что я писал и рассказывал раньше, было детскими игрушками по сравнению с тем ужасом, что я испытал в тот момент.

«Патфайндер». Его силуэт был едва различим в темноте и тишине позднего марсианского вечера с той лишь оговоркой, что НЕ только его силуэт. Да, рядом стояли два марсохода, палатки, ещё куча всякой дребедени, но (!) ни одна из них не имела способности к самостоятельному передвижению. Вообще. Совсем.

Но чёрный силуэт, увиденный мной, дёрнулся, заметался, и прежде чем я успел что-то сообразить, растворился в черноте, будто его и не было.

Меня била крупная дрожь, и я впервые подумал, что именно так можно схлопотать инфаркт. Сердце колотилось в кровавом мешке где-то под подбородком. Первые мысли не отличались конструктивностью. Это была смесь известных мне молитв со скорой внутренней исповедью. Я никогда не считал себя человеком религиозным, но тут меня посетила шальная идея срочно разыскать остатки распятия, принадлежавшего Мартинесу, и порыться в его же вещах в поисках Библии. Конечно, я бы предпочёл РПГ и латексные трусы поверх скафандра, как вторичный признак супергероя, но НАСА со времён основания не являлось военной организацией, а потому оружия у нас не имелось. Даже самого простого.

Не знаю, сколько времени я провёл сидя на полу модуля, пытаясь выровнять дыхание и умерить сердцебиение. Вслух я уговаривал себя: «Ну, старина, всё нормально. Этому должно быть логическое, рациональное объяснение. Завтра ты сообщишь об этом в НАСА, а они со своих спутников посмотрят, что это за дерьмо. Ведь понятно же, что это — сраное дерьмо. Ни один организм не выживет при такой температуре или давлении». Я отмел и шальную мысль, что русские или китайцы послали на Марс миссию помимо «Ареса». Такие действия регламентировались строго. В общем, не найдя и малейшего логического объяснения, я поступил глупо. ОЧЕНЬ ГЛУПО. Облачился в скафандр и подготовился к ВКД.

…

 

Темнота стояла совершенная. Как в заднице. С той лишь разницей, что последняя пугала гораздо меньше.

Я не сразу решился включить фонари на шлеме скафандра. И когда я сделал это, был искренне рад, что родная мама меня не слышит. Таких ругательств… я не думал, что вообще знаю такие слова.

Тишина. Точнее слабый ветер, тревоживший песочные дюны. Марс смеялся надо мной. Переведя дыхание, я, наконец, взял себя в руки. В конце концов стоило признаться, что подыхать мне не хотелось. Во всяком случае до того момента, как я узнаю разгадку. Выругавшись ещё раз для порядка, я двинулся к «Патфайндеру».

Тот стоял как миленький, отсвечивая батареями в свете моих фонарей. Всё казалось нетронутым, и я осветил почву.

Новая порция ругательств (мне почти надоело, но сдержаться я не мог) заставила микрофоны моего скафандра покраснеть от стыда. Но причина сквернословить у меня была: на песчаной почве совершенно чётко просматривались отпечатки чьих-то лап. Или ног. Я не идиот, а в свете последних событий, уверен, могу называть себя парнем сообразительным, и сначала я подумал, что это мои собственные следы, оставленные при недавней ВКД. И всё бы ничего, но теория не выдерживала никакой критики: следы казались дюйма на три короче моих. И слишком уж напоминали отпечаток чьей-то босой стопы.

Ужас, колотившийся в висках, уступил место странной апатии. Я включил дополнительные фонари и побрёл вдоль тропинки убегающих шагов. Проклял себя метров через пятьдесят. Поясню. Ветры на Марсе в ночное время — норма. И если возле модуля следы защитили стены постройки, то на открытой местности лёгкий марсианский бриз легко справился с задачей сокрытия улик. С каждым шагом я наблюдал, как следы буквально растворяются в песке.

Проклиная себя, я развернулся, и направился к модулю. Шагая, подумал о том, чтобы сфотографировать следы. Ту часть возле «Патфайндера», которую должно быть ещё неплохо видно. Сделав эту работу, я вошёл в шлюз.

Сериалов в тот вечер я не смотрел. Диско-коллекция Льюис тоже не потревожила тишину моего модуля. Лишь снаружи слышалось ровное дыхание марсианского ветра, и я вслушивался, надеясь больше НЕ обнаружить никаких посторонних звуков или движений. За день и вечер я набегался славно, а потому усталость взяла своё.

Я закрыл глаза.

 

**СОЛ 98. ЗАПИСЬ В ЛИЧНОМ НОУТБУКЕ МАРКА УОТНИ**

Очнулся я в собственной кровати, чувствуя ужасную головную боль. Такого со мной не случалось со времён великого водородного ужаса 37 сола. Показания стабилизатора, однако, говорили, что дышу я идеальной смесью газов.

Сил возвращаться ко вчерашнему инциденту не было. Даже в мыслях. И я решил РЕШИТЬ, что мне всё это приснилось. Чтобы взбодрить себя, я включил песенку из коллекции Мартинеса. То ещё говно, но всё же не диско. Ко мне совсем было уже вернулась способность мыслить конструктивно, но тут-то я и вспомнил про фотографии.

Мне не приснилось. Мать вашу, следы были на своём месте, во всяком случае, на фото. Всё ещё испытывая крайнее душевное смятение, я поднял взгляд на окно в северной стене модуля.

Такого вопля Марс не слышал никогда.

Кто-то стоял по другую сторону и смотрел на меня через сраное северное окно.

Когда к мозгу вернулась способность анализировать, я понял, что перед собой определённо вижу человека. Стоящего снаружи без скафандра, при убийственном отсутствии давления и температуре около сорока градусов ниже нуля.

Кроме того, человека трудно было назвать русским или китайским астронавтом. Скорее она была похожа на очень загорелого индейца. СТОП. ОНА.

То, что существо, смотревшее на меня без явной агрессии и даже с любопытством, женщина стало понятно как-то сразу. Она вообще была здорово похожа на земную девчонку, с той лишь разницей, что очень худенькую и низкорослую. Широкоскулое её лицо можно было назвать скорее миловидным, чем красивым. На меня внимательно смотрели чёрные, как два угля глаза. Эдакая Покахонтас.

Я понял, что пялюсь на неё уже достаточно долго, но, казалось, это совершенно не смущало её. Она продолжала разглядывать меня и вдруг сделала то, что понятно без слов и имеет одинаковое значение в любом уголке галактики. Она широко улыбнулась.

…

 

Не помня себя, я поднялся на ноги и, всё ещё не веря глазам, шагнул к окну. Улыбка мгновенно погасла, а девчонка отступила ровно на то же расстояние, на которое я приблизился к ней. Я смотрел через окно и теперь мог видеть её, вытянувшуюся в полный рост. Так и есть: никакого скафандра. Вместо того на ней красовался странный костюм, вроде тех, которые можно увидеть в коллекциях дизайнеров-наркоманов, как их футуристическое видение мира.

Я забыл как моргать: девчонка стояла на сорокаградусном морозе. Волосы, черной фатой падающие на её плечи, чуть шевелил ветер. Коричневатый, как поверхность Марса, костюм облегал её тело. Чёрт, жуткие мысли. Я подумал сначала, что давненько не видел такого красивого тела, прежде чем мозг пронзила молния мысли: «марсианского тела».

Происходившее больше всего напоминало комедию в дурном театре. Мы пялились друг на друга, и я не мог пошевелиться. Она тоже сохраняла неподвижность, но вскоре подняла руку и пошевелила пальцами. На Земле этот знак бы означал приветствие, но я понятия не имел, как тут у них всё устроено на Марсе.

Но я решился.

И, честно говоря, ни разу в жизни так скоро не облачался в скафандр для ВКД. Девчонка продолжала следить за всеми моими манипуляциями очень внимательно и настороженно. А я тем временем нетерпеливо нажал кнопку балансировки давления в шлюзе.

Как я уже говорил, вся эта фигня с покиданием модуля занимает несколько минут, но на этот раз они показались мне вечностью. Я исполнил космическую чечётку нетерпения в шлюзе и мысленно сосчитал до миллиарда. Ладно. Шучу. Я жульничал.

Когда шлюз открылся, она стояла на том же месте, возле северной стены жилого модуля. Увидев меня, она дёрнулась, но всё же осталась на месте. И я шагнул к ней.

Ещё раз. Ещё и ещё. Она не двигалась, а только сжалась в комочек, обвив свои плечи руками, будто защищаясь от холода.

Отступать со скоростью моего приближения она начала только оказавшись футах в шести от меня. Это послужило сигналом к остановке. Танцевать вальсы на поверхности Марса в мои планы не входило, а потому я притормозил. Девчонка замерла тоже.

Меня снова колотило. Прежде всего от того, что впервые более чем за три месяца я видел человека. Ладно, хрен знает кто она, но я совершенно определённо видел перед собой живое существо, внешне здорово напоминающее гуманоида.

— Привет, — прошептал я, понимая, что здороваюсь только со шлемом скафандра, но в голову не приходило ничего более подходящего.

И. Она. Улыбнулась. Вновь.

Мозг заработал на мощности небольшой атомной станции. Я не представлял, что со всем этим делать, но определённо испытывал желание общаться с ней.

Проблема номер один: в шлеме я не мог этого сделать.

Проблема номер два: если я сниму шлем, то немедленно взорвусь.

И кажется, я знаю, как решить проблему. Осталось только приманить марсианку к модулю и как-то убедить её надеть шлем. Их у меня, как вы помните, в изобилии.

В НАСА существовал язык символов на случай сбоя в связи между скафандрами, но я очень сомневался, что эта Покахонтас посещала занятия в НАСА. Пришлось импровизировать. Я развернулся к ней спиной, махнул рукой и сделал несколько шагов в сторону жилого модуля. Оглянувшись, я заметил, что расстояние между нами сократилось до заявленных марсианкой шести футов.

Что ж, Марк, ты на верном пути!

Я пошёл быстрее. Девчонка трусила почти рядом.

Решив оставить на «потом» многие и многие терзавшие меня вопросы, я вернулся к марсоходам. Там, в ровере №1 до сих пор находился шлем от ВКД скафандра капитана Льюис. Решив, что он вполне подойдет, я взял его и направился к марсианке.

Положив его на землю (она всё ещё не соглашалась подойти ближе), я отступил на несколько шагов. И она поняла! Чёрт возьми, поняла, что надо делать. Взяв его в руки, она с удивлением рассмотрела его со всех сторон и… водрузила на голову так ловко, будто занималась этим всю жизнь.

Признаться, выглядело это глупо. Обычно шлем надевают в последнюю очередь. И это действительно казалось смешным: маленькая девчонка с аквариумом на голове.

Я засмеялся. Впервые за многие и многие недели. Вслух.

И нужно было видеть её глаза. Да, передатчики и приёмник находились именно в шлеме и принимали сигнал. Она услышала мой смех. Судя по тому, как округлились её большие, выразительные глаза.

— Боже мой, — вслух произнёс я.

Она, конечно, ничего не ответила. Не произнесла ни звука. Да и с чего я взял, что она вообще могла говорить? С другой стороны, слышать она могла точно. В этом я несколько секунд назад убедился опытным путём.

Эти огромные, тёмные глаза… Что делать дальше, я не имел и малейшего понятия. Стоять и таращиться на неё не имело смысла. В то же время я понимал, что она испытывает определённый интерес, и потому самым лучшим продолжением знакомства счёл занятия ежедневными делами. К тому же в НАСА, наверное, уже испытывали определённое беспокойство. По марсианскому времени миновал полдень, а я ни разу не выходил на связь, хотя обычно делал это часов в шесть, сразу как просыпался. Надо признать, что работники НАСА — те ещё паникёры, когда дело касается выживания человека на Марсе.

С «Патфайндером» я возился долго. Несколько часов мои земные друзья не хотели затыкаться. И если ещё несколько дней назад моё сердце ликовало от каждого поворота камеры, то теперь я больше косился на марсианку, чем на надоедливую камеру.

— Прости, тебе немного придётся подождать, — сказал я в микрофон. — Ребята с Земли по мне скучают.

Присевшая прямо на землю у марсохода №1 девушка снова вздрогнула, но улыбнулась. Весь цикл ВКД она не отходила далее, чем на несколько футов. Она с интересом наблюдала за всеми манипуляциями. Я комментировал все свои действия вслух, конечно, осознавая, что она не понимает ни черта, но в нашем общении явно наметился прогресс — она перестала вздрагивать от моего голоса.

Так, впервые совершенно незаметно, прошло время ВКД. Я не чувствовал усталости. И, несмотря на то, что тревожные мысли и догадки посещали меня, на душе странным образом воцарилось спокойствие. Похоже, за мной просто наблюдают. Потому что если бы хотели напасть — скорее всего, давно бы это сделали. Кстати, интересно, сколько их тут? Вряд ли её тоже забыли на Марсе какие-нибудь инопланетные гости.

Мне следовало вернуться в модуль. Но уходить не хотелось отчаянно. Я бы, конечно, пригласил её в гости, но, во-первых: она шарахалась от меня, как чёрт от ладана, во-вторых, я совершенно не мог представить, как она воспримет перепад давления. Судя по всему, её организм сконструирован матушкой Эволюцией для выживания в совершенно иных, более экстремальных условиях, чем мой. Со вздохом я указал на модуль.

Она поняла это по-своему. Отпрыгнув от марсохода на несколько шагов, она попятилась.

Я закричал:

— Я вернусь.

Лишь маленькие пятки, обутые в какие-то штуки вроде носков, засверкали, быстро удаляясь от модуля.

Мне стало тревожно.

Настолько, что диско в модуле снова молчало. Настолько, что я забыл о посланиях с Земли и всё думал: а что если она не вернётся завтра?

 

__________

* — здесь приведён отрывок из книги Э.Вейра «Марсианин» в переводе К. Егоровой., Издательство «АСТ», Москва.

 

** — в греческой мифологии скульптор, создавший прекрасную статую — девушку Галатею — из слоновой кости и сам влюбился в своё творение.


	2. Глава 2

_**Наши лучшие слова — интонации.** _

_**(М. Цветаева)** _

 

**СОЛ 99. ЗАПИСЬ В ЛИЧНОМ НОУТБУКЕ МАРКА УОТНИ**

Открыв глаза, я улыбнулся. Чёрт возьми, в столь радужном настроении я не пребывал со времён первого сола на Марсе, когда под ногами ещё путались остальные члены экипажа. Но у радости девяносто девятого сола была вполне материальная причина, заглядывавшая теперь через северное окно. Я сел в кровати. Признаюсь, я ждал и беспокоился, что она не придёт. Пришла. И теперь улыбалась мне.

Этот молчаливый диалог продолжался несколько секунд, но я не чувствовал неловкости. И тут признаюсь, ибо мамочка приучила меня по возможности не врать: больше всего теперь мне хотелось бы получить от неё ответы на некоторые из вопросов, за ночь накопившихся в голове. Но, конечно же, я понимал неосуществимость подобного проекта.

Мне следовало умыться, позавтракать, написать план на день и приготовиться к ВКД. К собачьей матери!!! Через минуту я прыгал по модулю, напяливая скафандр на ходу, и косился на замершую у окна марсианку. Такое внимание к собственной персоне и смущало, и… признаюсь, радовало. Всей пятернёй я взъерошил волосы, чем вызвал у своей соседки широкую улыбку.

Интересно. У неё есть имя?

…

Оказавшись вне стен модуля, я первым делом проверил размер дистанции между нами, уверенно зашагав к ней. Она не сократилась, и при всякой попытке приблизиться марсианка отскакивала от меня, как от чумного. Что ж, здесь явного прогресса не наметилось. Зато меня несказанно обрадовало, как едва завидев меня, она тут же надела шлем. Это, по всей видимости, означало готовность к общению.

— Привет, — тихо поздоровался я и, подняв руку, пошевелил пальцами.

Конечно же, она промолчала в ответ, но уже привычно улыбнувшись, повторила мой жест.

От лирики мне пришлось вернуться к практике — мои земные друзья буквально жаждали общения. Нам предстояло долгое и нудное многочасовое бдение, результатом которого станут несколько предложений, переданных с Земли.

Но сосредоточиться на камере становилось сложнее. К тому же впервые меня озарило: блуждающая по лагерю марсианка может попасть в объектив и здорово удивить коллег из НАСА. Эта мысль тревожила. Как и та, что я определённо не хотел делиться с Землёй информацией о своей странной соседке.

Девчонка, тем не менее, проявляла чудеса осторожности и сообразительности. Не приближаясь к «Патфандеру», она уверенно исследовала лагерь. Особенно мою гостью заинтересовали марсоходы. С видимым благоговением она касалась колёс и внешней обшивки, пыталась открыть двери.

— Послушай, потерпи немного. Я покажу тебе, как всё это работает, — сказал я шлему (естественно не надеясь на понимание со стороны марсианской девчонки). Вообще, общение с неодушевлёнными предметами всё плотнее входило в мой обиход.

Когда сеанс связи с Землёй закончился, я не поторопился в модуль. Прихватив шпаргалку, я расшифровал всё, находясь на поверхности. Новости оказались впечатляющими. Видимо ребят из НАСА действительно взволновало моё положение, и они всю ночь провели, изобретая апгрейд для того, чтобы сделать связь приемлемой.

Если кратко, то согласно полученной инструкции, я должен буду провести за получением некоторых данных несколько часов, и сеанс связи начнётся в восемь утра по среднему марсианскому. Сообщение касалось патча для моего марсохода, применив который я мог бы общаться с Землёй более приемлемым способом: через компьютер марсохода. Новость немного воодушевила меня, если бы не приписка: «БУДЬВНИМАТЕЛЕН ОДНАОШИБКА ИРАБОТАТЬНЕБУДЕТ». Что ж, я готов.

Остаток дня я потратил на кое-какие наружные работы: очистил солнечные батареи, провел ревизию в палатках и марсоходах. Ладно. Если честно, я просто не мог заставить себя разорвать контакт с единственным живым существом, хотя назвать общением в полной мере это действо не поворачивался язык. Но всё же я комментировал каждое своё движение, и это принесло результат: по-видимому, что-то общее в нашем ДНК всё же имелось. Точнее, она напоминала земных женщин своим неуёмным любопытством. И в результате этого дистанция между нами сократилась ещё на один фут. Так ей было удобнее следить за моими манипуляциями в лагере. А я много говорил, но нарочно поворачивался спиной. Марсианка подкрадывалась сзади, вставала на носочки и смешно, как цыпленок, вытягивала шею.

 

**ЗАПИСЬ ИЗ ЛИЧНОГО НОУТБУКА МАРКА УОТНИ: СОЛ 100**

Я проковырялся с этим дерьмом до поздней ночи. Вводя код в программу, я не должен был допустить ошибки. В результате чего больше половины дня я провел за получением данных и расшифровкой:

«ПЕРЕДАЕМ ДВАЖДЫ НА СЛУЧАЙ ОШИБКИ». Кстати, интересно, что они имели в виду? Если я получу разные переменные — какую следует предпочесть? Стоит ли принимать во внимание личную симпатию к определённым числам? Инструкций по этому поводу не прилагалось.

Обидно.

К счастью, оба кода, принятых мной, оказались идентичными (я продолжаю претендовать на звание главного счастливчика этой планеты), и оставалась сущая мелочь: внести всё в программу марсохода. Что ж, раз в пятый за путешествие я пожалел, что рядом нет Йоханссен. У неё такие штучки получались на раз-два.

Всё время пока я возился с прошивкой бортового компьютера, девчонка стояла рядом, лицом прижавшись к стеклу. От этого прикосновения её нос расплющился, став похожим на пятачок. Но был и неприятный момент: в марсоходе я работал без скафандра, и на то существовали свои причины. Во-первых, он, знаете ли, отчаянно надоел и не являлся самой удобной одеждой, поэтому при первой же возможности я снимал или расстёгивал комбинезон, избавлялся от шлема, как и в данном случае. А во-вторых, перчатки от скафандра ВКД — то ещё дерьмо, и нажимать в них на крошечные кнопки компьютера сомнительное удовольствие. Это серьёзный промах НАСА, на мой взгляд. Но, тем не менее, работать голыми руками приятно.

Проблема возникла внезапно и едва не стоила мне жизни. Я говорю вполне спокойно, ведь уже почти успел привыкнуть к мысли, что на этой планете что-то постоянно пытается меня убить.

В этот раз на самое ценное покусилась моя новая соседка. Ещё накануне, согласно обещанию, я показал ей, как открывается марсоход. Девчонка оказалась сущим ребенком и игралась с дверью несколько часов. Я, как мог, жестами, объяснил ей, что нельзя злоупотреблять и можно сломать замечательную игрушку, но она всё равно ещё несколько раз открыла марсоход. Наконец, спустя несколько десятков циклов она наигралась и оставила его в покое, переключив внимание на солнечные батареи.

Здесь, наверное, мне стоит сделать лирическое отступление: НАСА до нерациональности любит всякие сигнализации. Пожарная, газосигнализатор, индикаторы — лишь малая их часть. Даже марсоход оснащён сигнализацией, на случай если кто-то попытается открыть его снаружи, когда ты находишься внутри. На кой-черт существовала эта штука, я не задумывался до того момента, когда звук этой самой сигнализации не врезался тревожным воем в мои уши. Я заметил, что моя прекрасная марсианка нажала кнопку.

Блокировка сработала (об этом НАСА тоже подумало), но я, признаюсь, чуть не обделался (зачёркнуто) был в шоке. Она снова надавила на кнопку, а я по инерции схватился за шлем.

— Этого нельзя делать! — воскликнул я, будто то имело смысл. — Ты убить меня хочешь?

И верно что-то в моём взгляде заставило её отпрянуть. В чёрных глазах вспыхнула искра испуга.

…

Успокоился я быстро. По правде говоря, это часть моей работы: уметь брать себя в руки. Закончив с патчем, я перезагрузил компьютер согласно инструкции.

[11.18] ЛРД: Марк, это Венкат Капур. Мы следим за тобой с 49-го сола. Весь мир болеет за тебя. Отличная работа с «Патфандером». Мы разрабатываем планы спасения. ЛРД переделывает МПА «Ареса-IV» для короткого перелёта над поверхностью. Они подберут тебя и привезут к Скиапарелли. Мы готовим зонд снабжения, чтобы ты продержался до прибытия «Ареса-IV».

[11.29] УОТНИ: Рад это слышать.*

…

Выбравшись из марсохода, я тут же разыскал взглядом девчонку. Она… стояла возле солнечных батарей. Очищенных, прошу заметить, солнечных батарей. И пусть её помощь в уборке казалась крайне нелогичной: на Марс опускался вечер, но желание поучаствовать в моей судьбе тронуло до глубины души.

Она всё ещё теребила в руках щётку, виновато смотрела на меня. И… осторожно улыбалась.

— Плюнь. Мелочи. Правда. Кстати, а можно я буду звать тебя Кристиной? В выпускном классе я встречался с девчонкой по имени Кристина, и она тоже прилагала максимум усилий, чтобы разнообразить мою жизнь.

Марсианка выслушала меня, внимательно глядя в глаза, а потом без видимой причины сорвалась с места и побежала.

Чертов характер. Одного не могу понять. Я снова был изгнан на расстояние шести футов или ей просто не понравилось имя? Ладно, наплевать, мне и самому кажется, что имя Кристина больше подходит для венгерских упырей, чем для марсианок.

 

**СОЛ 100. ЗАПИСЬ В ЛИЧНОМ НОУТБУКЕ МАРКА УОТНИ**

— Ну, хорошо, хочешь, я буду звать тебя Бриттани?

Может быть, я тороплюсь с выводами, но кажется, марсианка вздёрнула нос.

— Кортни?

Та же реакция. Хотя, я определённо на верном пути: между нами три фута.

— Ева. Хочешь, буду звать тебя Евой? А что, символично получится: единственные мужчина и марсианка на планете. Только не называй меня Адамом. Хорошо? С шабатом** здесь не получится.

То ли она не слышала последней фразы, а возможно избрала быть именно Евой. Как бы там ни было: девчонка снова улыбалась.

Два фута. Чёрт, я давненько не видел женщин. В особенности красивых. Нет, поймите меня правильно, это не намёк, что Льюис и Йоханссен хороши только в безвоздушном пространстве, но я никогда не рассматривал их как объекты воздыхания по причине категоричного заявления Льюис: «Кого поймаю на подкатах к Йоханссен, отвечать будет лично передо мной». Кстати, интересно, что она имела в виду?

Фут. Ева стояла неподвижно. Смотрела не мигая. Она вдруг потянулась к шлему и сняла его с головы. Весь её вид кричал, что она чего-то ждёт. Я понял это по-своему. Быть может… Я протянул руку и коснулся её плеча. Совсем легко. Почти неощутимо. Должно быть… Она крупно вздрогнула и, широко раскрыв будто от ужаса глаза, отпрыгнула назад, задев локтем шлюз. Шлем упал к её ногам. Но она и не попыталась его поднять. Вместо того меня ожидала привычная картина: сверкающие на бегу пятки.

Так. Хорошо. Ты идиот, Марк Уотни.

Симпатичная, кстати, у неё задница.

Идиот.

Я никогда не умел флиртовать с девчонками. Даже с землянками, которые умели разговаривать. Здесь же общение обещало стать гораздо более сложным. Интересно, она вообще придёт?

Тревога кошачьим когтем царапнула внутренности. Я сглотнул. Нехорошее предчувствие зашевелилось внутри. И зачем только я полез её трогать? Как бы там ни было… что у нас на повестке дня? Все эти женские штуки выматывают. Пора вернуться к выживанию.

Чёрт, у неё действительно прекрасное тело.

** СОЛ 110. ЗАПИСЬ В ЛИЧНОМ НОУТБУКЕ МАРКА УОТНИ **

Я ПОЧТИ убедил себя в том, что Ева мне приснилась. Возможно эта галлюцинация — дело рук запаха аммиака, насквозь пропитавшего жилой модуль. Сколько бы я ни пытался, никак не мог привыкнуть к нему. А проветрить, по понятным причинам, я, увы, не мог.

Занимаясь обычными делами и обмениваясь сообщениями с НАСА, я старательно разыгрывал перед самим собой моноспектакль под названием «Да ничего же не было, Марк», но, несмотря ни на что, ловил свой взгляд, устремлённым на север по нескольку раз в час.

Но человеческая природа весьма удивительная штука: через несколько дней я действительно смог полностью переключиться на работу. А её становилось всё больше и больше. Получив возможность манипулировать мной и составлять моё расписание, НАСА развернуло деятельность на полную мощность. Я не раздражался, передавая отчёты о состоянии своей плантации на Землю, не злился, когда профессора моего университета попросили опубликовать статью о наблюдениях немедленно. Я не возражал, понимая, что под этими «мы не можем ждать, но укажем твоё имя в публикации» скрывалась истинная причина «ведь завтра ты можешь двинуть кони». Что ж, наверное, я могу это понять.

И всё равно я скучал. И всё чаще на полотне сомкнутых век возникал образ Евы. Смуглой девчонки на фоне марсианских дюн.

Теперь моё утро начиналось с паломничества к северному окну. Я прилипал к нему на несколько минут, вглядываясь в игру ветра с песком. Неинтересную. Нудную. И как этому Марсу самому не надоело, на протяжении миллиардов лет…

Ева появилась на 110-й сол, когда надежда во мне содрогалась в предсмертных корчах.

Я как раз собирался войти в шлюз, когда она появилась из-за дюны. На всякий случай договорившись с собой, что не буду бежать к ней широко раскинув руки и валить с ног в радости приветствия, я остался на месте.

Но до меня она не дошла: свернув к марсоходу, Ева приблизилась к нему вплотную и открыла дверь.

Странное оцепенение приковало меня к месту, я стоял, не понимая, что Ева собирается делать, зачем она лезет в марсоход. О, НЕТ, Боже мой. Оказавшись внутри, она нажала кнопку закрытия двери.

Тут на место ботаника Марка временно придёт Марк Занудный, чтобы внести одно кро-о-о-ошечное пояснение. Дело в том, что марсоход, как и жилой модуль — штука умная, и как только срабатывает датчик закрытия, он начинает выравнивать давление. Зачем? Всё просто: чтобы астронавт мог находиться внутри без скафандра. Но что хорошо для меня…

— Ева, Ева, Боже мой, нет, пожалуйста. Остановись.

Я ринулся к марсоходу, на ходу понимая, что ничего не смогу предпринять. Мозг услужливо подбросил пару неосуществимых вариантов: разбить стекло и выломать дверь… В НАСА привыкли делать по-настоящему прочные штуки, и будь у меня под рукой даже огромная кувалда, я бы не справился с этим за то время, которое марсоход тратит на стабилизацию давления. В отчаянии я схватил с земли камень, который едва мог поднять, понимая, что через считанные мгновения меня ожидает ужасное зрелище.

Я всё ещё бежал, подняв руку, готовый нанести удар, когда глаза пришлось всё-таки открыть.

Ева сидела в марсоходе, наполненном воздухом под давлением в одну атмосферу, совершенно спокойно. Она снова смотрела на меня.

И улыбалась.

Способность мыслить ко мне вернулась не сразу. Зато когда это произошло, я тут же понял, что сделала Ева. Она показала, что может находиться в тех же условиях, что и я. Это удивительно. Я не мог в это поверить.

Да, и означало ли это желание зайти в гости? Я — «за».

 

___________

* — цитата из оригинального текста. Э Вейр «Марсианин». Издательство АСТ, перевод Егоровой.

** — седьмой день недели, который у евреев по сути является праздником. Здесь Марк намекает на то, что работать по субботам нельзя.


	3. Глава 3

_**Одним словом, я не люблю сюрпризы. Зато они меня обожают.** _

_**(Макс Фрай "Болтливый Мертвец")** _

 

**СОЛ 110 (2). ЗАПИСЬ В ЛИЧНОМ НОУТБУКЕ МАРКА УОТНИ**

Это был одновременно и самый ужасный, и самый прекрасный сол из всех проведённых мной на Марсе.

Начну с позитивного. Шлюз, в который Ева была вынуждена зайти вслед за мной — гостеприимным хозяином — штука небольшая, и у моей гостьи не получилось бы отпрыгнуть или раствориться в воздухе.

И я впервые мог рассмотреть Еву так близко при совершенно нормальном освещении. Я не крупный парень, но Ева казалась просто крошечкой. Её макушка едва коснулась бы моего подбородка, вздумай она ко мне приблизиться. Пустые надежды. Не вздумает. Гораздо сильнее её внимание притягивали индикаторы состава воздуха и давления в шлюзе. Куда там до них Марку Уотни. Но, в отличие от Евы, я пялился на неё совершенно беззастенчиво.

Комбинезон, в который она была одета с самого первого сола нашего знакомства, по тону сливался с кожей её лица и рук. Он приятной окружностью едва заметного воротника обводил основание тонкой шеи. Никаких молний, ни-че-го. Интересно, как она его снимает?

Внизу костюм оказался натянут на пятки (любопытно, ей так теплее что-ли?). Зато очаровательные пальцы веером торчали наружу. Пять штук. Совсем как у земных девчонок, разве что только они показались мне немного длиннее.

Вообще, костюм облегал тело Евы как надо. Я легко мог оценить приятную округлость бёдер, тонкость талии и, о чёрт, должно быть, у неё отличные сиськи. И о чём я только думаю? Впрочем, у меня есть оправдание: Я ДАВНО НЕ ВИДЕЛ ЖЕНЩИН. НЕ РАЗГОВАРИВАЛ С НИМИ, НЕ ПРИКАСАЛСЯ. Актрисы из сериалов Льюис не в счёт.

Ева продолжала гипнотизировать индикатор давления, менявший показания. За этим увлекательным занятием она поймала между пальцами глянцевую прядь темных, тяжёлых волос и откинула её со лба, обернув вокруг аккуратной раковинки уха. Кожа у неё была дивная. Ровная, бархатистая на вид она, казалось, даже чуть светилась изнутри. И глаза: в электрическом освещении они перестали казаться бездонно-чёрными. Просто тёмные. Тёмно-карие. Почти обыкновенные.

Я совсем потерял счёт времени, пялясь на Еву, когда сигнализация оповестила о стабилизации давления в шлюзе. Жестом хозяина королевства я должен был распахнуть перед гостьей дверь и… вспомнил о запахе.

Вообще, ботаника — наука вонючая. Там, где есть растения, рядом должно быть дерьмо. Это аксиома. И неважно — человеческое оно или чье-то ещё. Главное — растениям нравится.

Но вот понравится ли такое моей гостье? Я сомневался. Очень сильно! О-о-о-очень. К тому же после экспериментов с водоотделением к запаху дерьма в модуле примешался неповторимый флёр аммиака, что вкупе составляло чудесный букет ароматов сортира для дальнобойщиков. Не буду врать, но даже я, находясь в модуле по многу часов в день, не смог привыкнуть.

Ева смотрела выжидающе. Пути к отступлению оставались закрытыми. Вот дерьмо!

Испытывая крайнее душевное смятение, я нажал кнопку. С характерным шипением ворота шлюза поползли в стороны. Я зажмурился. Мысленно сосчитал до миллиарда (жульничал), но ничего не происходило. Ева не издавала ни звука.

И тогда я открыл глаза. Марсианское полуденное солнце, протянувшее лучи сквозь окно, освещало картофельную ботву и низкорослую девчонку, стоявшую в грядке. Она смотрела так, будто видела совершеннейшее чудо. Присев на корточки, Ева неуверенно дотронулась до листа и тут же отдёрнула руку.

Торопливо стащив шлем, я глубоко вдохнул. Вонища стояла инфернальная. С той лишь оговоркой, что пахло не серой.* Но Ева, похоже, не замечала запаха или считала его нормой. Девчонка вообще была очень занята. Снова тронув лист, она вопросительно посмотрела на меня.

— Растение, — сказал я. — Solanum tuberosum.**

Она смотрела на картошку несколько минут. Не моргая, не отрываясь. То касаясь её, то неуверенно убирая руки.

— Тебе нравится? — улыбнулся я. Ева дёрнулась и встала на ноги.

Но ответа я, разумеется, не получил. Её взгляд предназначался чему угодно, но только не мне. Она рассматривала стены модуля, приборы, заваленные землёй кровати, стол с ноутбуком на нём.

Неожиданно её палец взмыл вверх и указал на компьютер. В воздухе повис вопрос.

— Это мой ноутбук. В нём я пишу о своей миссии и даже о тебе, Ева.

…

 

Она провела у меня в гостях пару часов, и поначалу всё было замечательно. Кружа по периметру модуля, Ева то и дело указывала пальцем и ждала моих ответов. Осознавая, что она всё равно не понимает ни черта, я, тем не менее, терпеливо рассказывал о вещах и их назначении. И только на туалете я сделал вынужденную паузу.

— Это нужно, чтобы тут была картошка, — наконец, нашёл приемлемое объяснение я.

Ева открыла кабинку и благоговейно (мне не показалось?) уставилась на горшок. Затем она сделала очень странную вещь: опустившись на колени, Ева положила ладошки на круг.

Этого я уже не мог допустить. Моё отвратительное воображение тут же подкинуло сценку, где в следующем кадре Ева касается лбом моего унитаза. В несколько широких прыжков я преодолел расстояние между нами и, дернув её за руку, поставил на ноги.

Секунды превратились в минуты. Моя рука браслетом сомкнулась на тоненьком плече.*** Ева недоумённо смотрела в мои глаза. А я нечаянно позволил себе большее. Сделав ещё один шаг, я положил руку на её талию.

Нужно отдать девчонке должное. Считанные мгновения, пока я пребывал в блаженном убеждении, что мои прикосновения ей нравятся, были потрачены ею с толком. Ловко изогнувшись, она чувствительно пнула меня под колено. Больно, между прочим. В этом воробушке скрывалась недюжинная сила.

В себя я пришёл быстро, однако недостаточно оперативно, чтобы успеть схватить её за руку, вообще предпринять хоть что-нибудь. Последнее, что я увидел — перед тем как дверь шлюза сомкнулись — её насупленный профиль.

Обиделась.

Преследовать Еву не имело смысла. Во-первых, даже если я захотел бы сделать это, ничего бы не вышло. Совсем. Шлюз сконструирован подобно марсоходу. И если уж кто-то оказался в нём и подготовился к выходу, оставалось только ждать своей очереди. Умники из НАСА и предположить не могли, что мне будет необходимо попасть в шлюз одновременно с кем-то уже находящимся там (бездельники и лентяи). Конечно, существовали шлюзы номер два и три. Как раз для таких случаев. Но я всё равно не успел бы за Евой. К тому же, из «во-первых» следовало «во-вторых», в которых девчонка явно намекала на то, что ей нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть ко мне. Что ж, понадеюсь, что она вернётся уже завтра.

Так, что у нас там с ЛРД и их бдением?

 

** СОЛ 116. ЗАПИСЬ В ЛИЧНОМ НОУТБУКЕ МАРКА УОТНИ **

Близилось время второй жатвы, и я жалел, что у меня нет соломенной шляпы и подтяжек.

Ладно. Вру. Почти недельное отсутствие Евы тревожило не на шутку. Признаю, с романтикой я немного перестарался, но у меня есть оправдания: во-первых, я действительно давно не прикасался к женщинам и, чёрт возьми, игнорировать наличие гормонов получалось плохо. Второе: я не мог позволить ей обнять свой собственный сортир. Так что признаю и документирую: благими намерениями устлана дорога в ад.

Кстати, сегодня я получил и-мейл от экипажа «Ареc-III». Это было прекрасно. Капитан Льюис обещала угостить меня пивом, если я выживу. Остался сущий пустячок — выжить.

Вообще, настроение 116-го сола было общеговённым. Еще с утра НАСА велело мне по возможности не покидать стен жилого модуля. Приближалась очередная песчаная буря. Слабенькая. Но здоровьем моим, по понятным причинам, предпочитали не рисковать. [ЛРД] Сегодня рекомендуем активировать режим домохозяйки. На тебя надвигается песчаная буря. Кстати, ботаников Чикагского университета не на шутку волнует объем второго урожая.

[Уотни] Понятно. Я ещё не выводил комбайн из гаража. Можно ли мне переслать немного НЕ диско?

[ЛРД] Объем звуковых файлов чрезвычайно велик для передачи по нашему каналу. Это займёт слишком много времени. Не рационально.

...

 

Никакой радости.

Несколько раз я подходил к окну, понимая, что в такую погоду Ева вряд ли покинет своё укрытие. Интересно, где она вообще живёт? Сколько их?

Меня терзало такое ужасающее количество вопросов, что я даже не решался подумать о них. Слишком много загадок, которые я вряд ли когда-нибудь разгадаю.

…

Я занимался составлением записи в основном дневнике, который теперь, с наличием второго, стал почти приличным. Ход моих мыслей прервал короткий стук в окно.

Ева.

Волосы, как порванное знамя растрепал ветер. Она щурилась от летевшего в глаза песка. Ладошки на стекле… Девчонка явно желала войти.

Боже мой, и о чём я только думаю!

…

Никогда ещё скорость работы шлюза не раздражала так сильно. И никогда раньше одинокая фигурка на фоне марсианского пейзажа не вселяла столько радости.

Короткий взмах рукой, и Ева укрылась со мной в шлюзе.

…

 

— Я соскучился, — выпалил я на одном дыхании, едва стащив с себя шлем. Ева, понятное дело, и бровью не повела, а я, признаться, сам удивился такому ходу своих мыслей. Уверенной походкой моя марсианка вошла в модуль, но остановилась у порога и, окинув взглядом пахотные угодья, наконец, посмотрела на меня.

Боясь нарушить границы обозначенного пространства вновь, я указал на стул перед рабочим столом и единственную, не засыпанную землёй кровать. Мою собственную.

— Хочешь присесть?

Ева шагнула и… уселась среди картофельных кустов.

— Ты неправильно поняла, — я подошёл к столу, отодвинул стул и указал на него.

На этот раз Еву осенило. Переместив попу на сидение, она снова смотрела на меня не мигая.

— Послушай, если я правильно понял, ты решила переждать у меня непогоду. Располагайся. Я как раз смотрел сериал. Хочешь кофе? Ты вообще пьёшь кофе?

Я нажал клавишу «воспроизведение», и послышались голоса. «Даллас» от Льюис — то ещё дерьмо. Но Еву загипнотизировало. Честное слово. Её темные брови поползли вверх, а глаза расширились до такой степени, что показалось: они вот-вот выпадут из своих орбит.

Итак, досуг организован, можно подумать и об угощении.

Я не думал о риске, когда ставил перед Евой кружку Льюис с дымящимся напитком. Признаю, это идиотская идея — напоить марсианку кофе, возможно, он для неё яд. Но я не знаю, что в тот момент случилось с моим мозгом. И уж конечно, я не предполагал, к ЧЕМУ всё это приведёт. Заняв место напротив Евы, я пялился на неё, пока она наблюдала за тем, как я отпиваю из чашки.

— Угощайся, — пригласил я, жестом призывая повторить за собой.

Белоснежная чашка Льюис с надписью «You can sleep when you’re dead»,**** оказалась в смуглых пальчиках. Ева долго рассматривала напиток, прежде чем решилась: три, два, один…

— Мать твою, как горячо! — взвыла девчонка, вскакивая на ноги.

Возможно, я хлопнулся в обморок, потому что следующим кадром воспоминаний стала сжавшаяся в уголке Ева, прижимающая ладони ко рту.

— Ты знаешь английский?! Что за новости?! Ева!!! Ты всё это время понимала, что я тебе говорю? И молчала?

Марсианка безмолвствовала, всё ещё морщась.

— Тебе больно? Иди, посмотрю.

Она сделала несколько шагов и уже не выглядела такой уверенной. Если бы не взгляд. Она не избегала моего, но смотрела как-то странно.

— Хорошо, — сдался я, — вопросы потом. Иди за мной. В модуле есть аптечка, я обработаю ожог.

Ева просеменила за мной, а потом терпеливо снесла фонарик у своего лица, когда я, нажав на её нижнюю губу, вывернул её наружу глянцевой, блестящей поверхностью, чтобы осмотреть.

Волдырь оказался впечатляющим, но к счастью и фармацевтика наша не лыком шита. Где-то в аптечке я видел чудесную мазь. Правда, не был уверен в её эффективности для марсианок.

Я выдавил из тюбика белую горошинку и хотел было обработать ожог, но Ева снова, на этот раз легонько, оттолкнула меня и сказала:

— Не надо. Я сама. Тактильный контакт не желателен.

Смазав с моего пальца лекарство, она провела по губе.

— Лучше? — спросил я. — Не знаю.

Мазь большей частью осталась над губой в виде белых усов. Чем-то она мне напомнила Эйнштейна. Разговор предстоял долгий.

…

 

— Откуда ты взялась? Кто ты такая?

— Почему ты думаешь, что я отвечу на твои вопросы?

— Потому что ты явно прячешься и не желаешь, чтобы кто-то кроме меня узнал о твоем существовании. Я видел, как ты уклоняешься о камеры «Патфайндера», но думал, что это инстинкты.

Ева фыркнула и вздёрнула курносый нос.

— Ты думаешь, мой уровень развития так низок?

— Пока меня больше всего интересует откуда ты и кто ты?

— Мне нужны гарантии, что ты никому не расскажешь.

— Разве то, что уже не рассказал, не является гарантией?

Осознавая мою правоту, Ева надула губы. Ожог вылез наружу, и это обстоятельство почему-то рассмешило меня. А ещё у меня не было причин лишать себя удовольствия допить кофе. Тем более, что запасы его приближались к концу.

— Я жду.

— Меня приставили наблюдать за вами, когда вы вшестером прилетели сюда. Так происходит каждый раз. Когда на эту планету прилетают люди, наша миссия — следить за вами, чтобы вы не обнаружили наших следов.

— Ваших? Вас много?

— Около двух тысяч особей. Точнее две тысячи сто восемнадцать. В равной степени мужчин и женщин. Это правильный баланс.

— Не понимаю. Но почему мы ни разу не видели вас со спутников? Подожди, объясню. Мы тоже следим за планетой из космоса и прямо со своей видим всё, что происходит на поверхности этой.

— Я понимаю, что такое спутники, — голос Евы звучал почти бесцветно, с ноткой скуки. — И ты прав, если бы мы жили на планете, что вы называете Марсом, то были бы замечены.

— То есть вы живёте не на Марсе?

— Отличная дедукция, Марк, — похвалила меня Ева.

— Чёрт возьми, но откуда вы тогда? А здесь? Ты одна здесь? Почему ты говоришь на английском?

— Откуда я, говорить не буду. Такие вещи у вас, землян, называются государственной тайной. У нас нет государства, но тайны мы хранить умеем очень хорошо. Иначе давно бы были замечены вами. Вы — глупый и агрессивный вид. Действия ваши направлены только на разрушение. Мы должны быть осторожны и следить за вами, не допуская сближения. Поэтому я здесь.

— Сидишь в моём доме и пьёшь со мной кофе. Отличный план, чтобы не сближаться, — не смог промолчать я. И учитывая характер Евы, я тут же предположил, что сказанное может оказаться последней фразой за вечер. Но Ева не спешила обидеться или молнией нырнуть в шлюз. Задумчиво покусывая травмированную губу, она смотрела в воображаемую точку, проецирующуюся возле моего уха.

— Ты прав, — наконец молвила она, но тут же осознала допущенный промах и добавила. — И НЕ прав.

— Конечно. Куда уж мне. Глупому и агрессивному.

— Когда стартовали пять членов экипажа твоего корабля, я наблюдала это, — Ева не обратила внимания на мой искромётный юмор. Конечно, подобный шторм лишь для землян ощутим. Для марсианок он — лёгкий дневной бриз. Пустяки. — И? — Я думала, что ошиблась, и вы покинули планету вшестером, но наутро я решила проверить. И видела всё: как ты встал, как шатаясь побрёл к своему жилищу. Я поняла, что ты ранен. Но одного не пойму до сих пор: почему люди тебя бросили?

— Я отвечу на этот вопрос, если ты ответишь на несколько моих.

— Попробуем, — не стала вредничать Ева.

— Откуда ты знаешь английский?

— Индивидуумы моего вида очень восприимчивы к логике. Ваш язык — своеобразный код, который легко расшифровать, сопоставить с данными, что мы имеем о людях (кстати, мы давненько за вами наблюдаем), и вот, я могу говорить на одном с тобой языке.

— То есть твой вид разговаривает по-другому?

— Мы общаемся по-другому, — кивнула Ева.

— Ого. Здорово. Хорошо. То есть ты приставлена наблюдать за нами?

— Я сопровождаю уже третью вашу миссию. Межпланетные полёты — моё назначение. У нас нет столько ресурсов, как у Вас. Я вынуждена делать всё в одиночку. Но это не значит, что мне трудно. Мой организм, Марк, более удачно устроен, чем твой. Я могу переносить низкие и высокие температуры. Правда, последние мне даются труднее. Давление — тоже не проблема. Секрет в жидкостях. Моя система жизнеобеспечения не похожа на твою кровеносную систему. И органы мои работают немного по-другому. Вот почему мне не нужен скафандр. Хотя длительное пребывание при давлении, которое я ощущаю теперь, не желательно. Оно снижает продуктивность.

— С ума сойти, — только и выдохнул я. — То есть тебя забросили на Марс жить, чтобы ты следила за нами?

— Не жить, — поправила Ева. — Все твои предшественники находились здесь очень короткий промежуток времени. Как только вы оставляли планету, я передавала своим, чтобы меня забрали. Но в этот раз всё пошло по-другому. Ты остался. Пришлось остаться и мне. Вот дерьмо.

— Послушай, зачем ты говоришь «дерьмо»?

— Я научилась этим новым словам от тебя. Ты часто говоришь «дерьмо». Я полагаю, что это слово не имеет значения, но придает диалогу нужную экспрессию.

— Слов нет. Пожалуйста, больше не говори так. Когда девчонки ругаются, это некрасиво.

— Хорошо, Марк. У тебя остались вопросы?

— Миллион.

— Я отвечу ещё на один.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Ты называешь меня Евой. Пусть будет так. А теперь я жду твоего рассказа, Марк.

…

 

И я рассказал ей всё. От первого дня подготовки и до последнего сола на Марсе. Было странно осознавать, что я вывернул душу перед этой девчонкой, что возможно её цель состоит, чтобы вытащить из меня всё это. Мне было наплевать. Я хотел разговаривать с Евой, сидящей на моём стуле, смешно поджавшей колени под подбородок, обжёгшейся по моей вине. И усы из крема… по-моему, это даже мило.

...

 

__________

* — наш дорогой Марк снова шутит, имея в виду запах преисподней.

** — картофель (лат.)

*** — Марк удерживал Еву именно за ПЛЕЧО. В анатомии: верхняя часть руки, до локтевого сустава.

**** — выспишься, когда умрёшь (англ.)


	4. Глава 4

_**— Нравится тебе эта девочка? — спросил Кондаков, жуя, и глядя на фото над столом.** _

_**— Н-не могу сказать. Она снимается голая и не краснеет, не прячет лица. Нормальная женщина в такой ситуации сгорит от стыда. Как мне кажется, Кеша, без любви нельзя бросить на наготу даже косой взгляд.** _

_**Любящему можно. Любовь очищает взгляд…** _

_**(В.Д. Дудинцев «Белые одежды»)** _

 

**СОЛ 117. ЗАПИСЬ В ЛИЧНОМ НОУТБУКЕ МАРКА УОТНИ**

Буря за окном сменилась полным штилем. Чтобы добавить к моменту немного поэзии, я бы мог сделать вставку, что рассветное солнце золотило спящий модуль, но не буду делать этого: как, наверное, легко догадаться, солнечные дни на Марсе — явление не редкое. И они уже действительно задолбали своим однообразием.

Но настроение по пробуждении оказалось приподнятым, и я не спешил выбираться из постели, а любовался Евой, расположившейся на специально очищенной для этого от почвы и растений койке Йоханссен, всего в паре метров от меня.

Вообще-то, против уборки картошки Ева возражала. Активно (а не состоит ли она в партии «зелёных»?). Она даже предлагала:

— Давай я лягу прямо среди твоих растений. Мне они очень нравятся. Так будет удобно.

— Нет, — протестовал я. — Как альтернативу могу предложить разделить ложе со мной (о, тут она, конечно, завела своё привычное «тактильный контакт нежелателен и должен быть исключён»).

— Тогда тебе всё-таки придётся занять место Йоханссен, — улыбнулся я.

И вот теперь, проснувшись, я наблюдал совершенно очаровательную, достойную кисти художника картину. Она спала, лёжа на спине, широко раскинув руки, так, что в одной из них оказалась картофельная ботва растущего неподалёку кустика. Ева чему-то улыбалась во сне. Подобно двум чёрным бабочкам вздрагивали её ресницы. А тёмные гладкие волосы разметались по подушке.

И эта сюрреалистическая картина: спящая в жилом модуле землян среди картофельных кустов марсианка — наталкивала меня на странные мысли. Мне было хорошо и спокойно. И хотелось только одного: чтобы этот момент продолжался как можно дольше.

Ева спала крепко. Вчера она задала мне, пожалуй, с миллион вопросов. Всё — начиная от истории Древнего Мира и до устройства регенератора воды. Чёрт, лучше бы она поинтересовалась, нет ли у меня подружки на Земле. Кстати, мне вот было бы любопытно узнать, есть ли у неё парень.

Ход моих мыслей оборвал приоткрывшийся глаз моей гостьи и голосок, потребовавший:

— Сегодня ты обещал разобрать регенератор воды и показать, как он действует.

— Это сложнее, чем ты думаешь, — улыбнулся я. — Доброе утро, Ева.

— Привет, — она села в кровати, приглаживая волосы, а я срочно перекатился на живот. Термокостюм, в котором я вынужден был переночевать, штука очень облегающая. Мне не хотелось бы лишних вопросов, касающихся моей физиологии. Хотя…

— Почему сложнее?

— Ну, хотя бы потому, что я должен согласовать свои действия с НАСА. По крайней мере, сделать вид, что мне интересно их мнение по этому поводу.

— Ты не должен слушаться своего руководства?

— Должен. В обычных условиях. Но здесь, как бы это сказать, возник прецедент, а в таких нетипичных ситуациях мы должны действовать согласно своему усмотрению. По такому критерию нас и отбирали в команду. Точнее это стало одним из условий отбора.

— Мне нравится, — улыбнулась Ева. — Я очень люблю самостоятельность.

— Заметил.

...

 

На самом деле мне очень понравилось, что Ева явно не торопилась меня покинуть. К завтраку (кстати, я предложил ей лучшее, что было среди пайков) она проявила весьма умеренный интерес и попросту сказала:

— Мне такое не надо.

— Чем же ты питаешься? На мой вопрос Ева только махнула рукой.

Зато она здорово и с видимым удовольствием помогала мне в ежедневной работе. Настолько, что шальной мыслью пронеслось: а не научить ли её тестировать системы? Я смог бы избавиться от многих и многих нудных дел.

Мы немного позанимались плантацией, посмотрели сериал, где при поцелуе главных героев Ева поморщилась и молвила: «Ужас какой».

— У вас на планете так не делают?

— Ого, а это что такое? — смуглый пальчик упёрся в губы актрисы. После поцелуев та немедленно решила привести себя в порядок с помощью помады.

— Женщины на моей планете делают так, чтобы чувствовать себя красивее.

— Тебе такое нравится? — искренне удивилась Ева.

— Не знаю даже, мне больше нравится естественная красота, как у те…

— Нифига себе. Вот дерьмо! — перебила меня Ева. Такую реакцию вызвала начинающаяся в следующем кадре весьма откровенная сцена.

— Не выражайся, — улыбнулся я. — Давай посмотрим что-нибудь ещё. Это коллекция Мартинеса, другого я в ней увидеть и не ожидал. Скажи, Ева, а у вас что, как-то по-другому размножаются?

— Не знаю, — повела плечами она. — Моё дело — полёты. К размножению меня не привлекали.

Действительно… Это многое объясняет.

…

 

Над разрешением вскрыть регенератор воды лучшие умы НАСА размышляли пять часов. Наконец, они решили, что это слишком опасно и я облажаюсь, но именно поэтому я его и вскрыл. Игра стоила свеч. Во-первых, я его починил. Во-вторых, уловил искру неподдельного восхищения во взгляде Евы. Эта девчонка определённо любила механику. Я тоже её любил. Механику, в смысле. А вы что подумали? Извращенцы!

— Я показал тебе своё жилище. Не хочешь ли ты пригласить меня к себе? — улыбнулся я.

— Я живу намного проще, — протянула Ева. — Тебе не будет так интересно. Впрочем, я подумаю над твоим предложением.

Остаток дня я провёл, передавая отчет для НАСА. Ева помогла мне с кое-какими работами при ВКД. Признаться, я здорово радовался. Возиться с солнечными панелями в массивном скафандре было очень неудобно. У Евы же всё выходило легко, грациозно и непринуждённо

Ещё больше меня поразила реакция её организма на смену температуры и давления. После тёплого и влажного модуля разница с поверхностью Марса должна была ощущаться довольно серьёзная. Но Ева лишь несколько раз глубоко вдохнула, провела ладонями по плечам и молвила:

— Чем тебе помочь?

…

 

Так, совершенно незаметно к нам подкрался вечер, и я несколько раз поймал себя на мысли, что было бы неплохо, если бы и сегодня Ева провела ночь на кровати Йоханссен.

И мне показалось, что Ева думает так же. Во всяком случае, в модуль она вернулась вместе со мной. И пока я возился с кофе и выбором сериала на вечер, Ева обнаружила душевую.

— Ух ты? — раздалось скорее вопросительно, чем восклицательно. — А это зачем?

— Оу. Ну, тут, Ева, мы, люди, проводим гигиенические процедуры. Мой организм, как ты уже успела заметить, сконструирован несколько по-иному, чем твой. А потому раз в день, если конечно позволяют условия, человеку очень приятно оказаться под струёй тёплой воды.

При слове «тёплая» Ева поморщилась, но повернула кран. Пару секунд она оценивала увиденное, а затем попросила:

— Можно мне попробовать?

— Если хочешь, — пожал плечами я.

И тут мне следует поклясться. Торжественно. Прямо на Библии Мартинеса, что я ничего такого не имел в виду, когда чисто машинально отметил:

— Костюм лучше сними, если он вообще снимается. Промокнешь, сохнуть будешь долго. В модуле очень влажно.

Ева пожала плечами и потянула за какую-то ленту в рукаве… Пожалуй, мне следовало уточнить, что раздеваться нужно, находясь в душевой, за закрытой дверью.

Но.

Терять дар речи в последние дни стало хорошей традицией. Подобно отливной волне на закате, костюм скользнул к ногам моей марсианки, а она, поболтав стопой в воздухе, легко освободилась он него. Её обнажённая грудь, увенчанная розовыми ягодками сосков, восхитительно всколыхнулась от этого действия. А чашка Льюис, до сего момента находившаяся в моих руках, пикировала на пол, окатив меня струёй крутого кипятка, которую я НЕ ЗАМЕТИЛ, любуясь на мою бесстыдницу.

Тряхнув волосами, Ева шагнула в душевую, даже не подумав закрыть за собой дверь.

Я не мог двинуться с места и забыл, как дышать.

И за те пару минут, которые она провела под душем, я смог рассмотреть, что устроена она вполне по-земному. Разве что начисто лишена всякой растительности. И-де-аль-но.

— Что-то должно произойти, Марк? — послышалось раздражённо. — Мне не нравится.

— Я… э-э-э. Ева повернула кран и выбралась из душевой.

Золотистые в дневном освещении ручейки воды стекали по волосам на плечи и, очертив линию грудей, стремились к бедрам, коленям. Я невольно представил свои руки на её плечах. И очнулся уже стоя рядом с ней.

Меж наших рук полотенце с моей фамилией. И у меня есть все основания полагать, что Еву сконструировало НАСА: в девчонку определённо была встроена сигнализация:

— Марк, полотенце я возьму, но, пожалуйста, отойди, тактильные контакты…

— Должны быть исключены, — закончил я раздраженно. — Спасибо, я запомнил. Ты раз по двадцать в день повторяешь это.

— Почему тогда ты так упрямо пытаешься до меня дотронуться?

— На Земле это практически принято. Это не зависит от меня. Это телесная память и нормальное желание.

— Желание чего?

— Я хотел бы… — ах, чёрт, гори оно всё огнём. — Я хотел бы поцеловать тебя, Ева.

На этот раз я даже и не удивился, когда она, наскоро нацепив костюм, исчезла в шлюзе модуля. И что-то мне подсказывало, что снова надолго…

Я зарылся лицом во влажное ещё полотенце. Ева не пахла ничем…

 

**СОЛ 122. ЗАПИСЬ В ЛИЧНОМ НОУТБУКЕ МАРКА УОТНИ**

Я не буду дублировать сюда все злоключения последних трёх солов, отмечу лишь, что полная задница утра 119-го сола пропустила сквозь себя робкие лучи надежды. Нет, ситуация по-прежнему оставалась полным дерьмом, нет, просто ДЕРЬМОМ. Сквозь дыру в жилом модуле можно было запускать бегемота, моя замечательная плантация погибла, а я сам предавался праздным размышлениям на тему «не следует ли уже сдохнуть», находясь в марсоходе и любуясь словом: «ОК», любовно выложенным из камней для НАСА.

Жуткая апатия давила на плечи, и сила притяжения Марса ощущалась куда как сильнее земной, когда из-за своей дюны появилась Ева. Решительной походкой она подобралась к марсоходу и постучала в стекло. Мне было по-настоящему грустно и дерьмово, но я улыбнулся во всю ширину рта. Пришла.

Выбравшись из ровера, я первым делом предложил ей шлем Льюис, который Ева с готовностью натянула на голову.

— Как ты, Марк?

— Я рад тебя видеть. И мне не хочется говорить о плохом.

— Это хорошо, — заметила Ева, — потому что я была обижена и не знала, что у тебя проблемы. Но я сразу поняла: что-то не так, когда подходила к лагерю.

— Обижена?

— Да. Но не будем об этом, я уже не сержусь. Вижу, что есть проблемы, и я должна помочь.

…

Знаете, чем марсианские девчонки выгодно отличаются от земных? Вот, например, если представить на месте Евы мою маму или сестру, причитаний и слёз пролилось бы с ведро. Ева же со знанием дела принялась мне помогать. Мне нравилось, что она не лезла с советами, не предлагала сделать так, как нравится ей. Наоборот, впервые за всё время нашего знакомства, она чётко следовала ВСЕМ моим инструкциям. В результате дело пошло споро. И мне пришлось признать несколько вещей: во-первых, Ева значительно сильнее меня физически (неприятно, но факт). Во-вторых: то, что мне с трудом удавалось сделать в перчатках, у неё выходило очень ловко. А в-третьих (в-самых-приятных), она определенно поглядывала на меня как-то по-другому. Хотя, возможно, причина заключалась в рваной ране, являвшейся сомнительным украшением на моём лбу.

— Я восхищаюсь тобой Марк, — молвила Ева, когда я объявил, что пришло время очередного свидания с марсоходом и НАСА. — Никогда не наблюдала таких биологических единиц, как ты, среди представителей твоего вида. Признаться, я считала всех вас слабаками.

Что ж, быть «биологической единицей»… это даже как-то гордо прозвучало. Ева определённо умела делать комплименты. Вот только с намёками у нас не выходило никак. Места в марсоходе вполне хватило бы на двоих. Тесновато, но всё же… Мы могли бы переночевать в нём вдвоём, а наутро проверить модуль и вернуться в него. Я бы не позволил себе лишнего… просто обнял за плечи, провёл рукой по волосам, и…

Ах да, Марк, о чём ты, ведь «тактильные контакты…»


	5. Глава 5

_**Любить — значит делиться; быть жадным — значит накапливать. Жадность только хочет и никогда не отдает, а любовь умеет только отдавать и ничего не просит взамен; она делится без условий.** _

_**(Ошо)** _

 

**СОЛ 123. ЗАПИСЬ В ЛИЧНОМ НОУТБУКЕ МАРКА УОТНИ**

После непродолжительного, но весьма содержательного сеанса связи с НАСА я получил чёткие инструкции по поводу того, что мне следовало и НЕ следовало делать. По мнению специалистов, готовящих для меня инструкции по проверке прочности жилого модуля, я должен был сидеть и взглядом гипнотизировать стену, не предпринимая никаких самостоятельных шагов, пока мне не перешлют указания. И НИ В КОЕМ СЛУЧАЕ НЕ СНИМАТЬ СКАФАНДР.

Я ждал. Первым делом, разумеется, стащив дурацкий скафандр. Он необыкновенно опротивел мне. Особенно в последние дни. Уверен, что это у нас взаимное, ведь, подогнанный идеально, он начал давить и натирать в самых неожиданных местах. Терпеливо ожидая указаний, я собрал и разобрал регенератор (работает). Я заменил трубки, которые разорвала вода при замерзании, и аппарат пришёл в полный порядок. Кроме того, мне пришлось проверить все остальные системы жизнеобеспечения (Ева, ну где же ты?) и произвести неутешительные математические расчёты, наглядно показавшие мне и НАСА, что датой моей голодной смерти на Марсе будет 586-й сол.

[УОТНИ] Спасибо за инструкции. Сообщите, пожалуйста, если придумаете, как спасти меня от голода.

[ЛРД] Обязательно.*

Дружеская беседа с Землёй заняла ещё несколько минут, по итогам которых я и порадовался, и огорчился.

Хорошей новостью стало известие: пребывание на Марсе обещало перестать оставаться бесполезными каникулами. В НАСА собирались использовать меня для кое-какой научной работы, состоящей в основном в ВКД и анализе некоторых геологических образцов с составлением рапортов и пересылкой их на Землю. Признаюсь: приятно снова ощутить себя астронавтом, а не фермером, водителем-дальнобойщиком или химиком-любителем.

Кроме того, я должен был проводить кое-какие медицинские эксперименты на себе. С учетом того, что на техническое обслуживание систем модуля я тратил всего двенадцать часов в неделю, а на ВКД в среднем около двадцати, свободного времени у меня оставалось ровно столько, что хоть задом жуй. Так что осознание собственной значимости для ребят на Земле несколько приподняло моё настроение.

Но в НАСА умели профессионально сбивать настрой:

[ЛРД] Мы пришлём расписание, как только научная команда его составит. Они очень воодушевлены открывшимися перспективами. Если говорить серьёзно, то ты — наше лучшее дополнительное время со времён «Оппортьюнити».

[УОТНИ]Который так и не вернулся на Землю. [ЛРД] Глупая аналогия, извини.*

…

 

То и дело сверяясь с часами, я напряжённо работал. Устал просто зверски, но сидеть на месте не получалось. Совсем. Ведь стоило мне опуститься на стул, как в голову начинали лезть разные, совершенно неутешительные мысли, главной из которых оставалось стойкое непонимание причин бесконечных обид Евы. И если шлюз выстрелил мной из-за усталости** брезента, то северное окно модуля обещало вскорости быть просмотренным до дыры мною лично. Да, я действительно не понимал, почему так деятельно помогавшая мне накануне Ева сейчас полностью игнорирует моё существование.

Сумерки медленно опускались на и без того мрачную планету, и я уже совсем отчаялся, как вдруг увидел в окне крошечную точку, приближавшуюся к модулю. ЕВА!

Я встретил её в шлюзе, с трудом сдерживая радостную улыбку. Собственно, причин радоваться у меня не было. Кроме одной, босыми ногами топчущейся по полу.

Конечно, я надеялся, что она задаст вопрос, всё ли у меня в порядке, сразу, как только я сниму шлем, или скажет хоть что-то в мой адрес. Но девчонка, совершенно не замечая меня, бегом пересекла модуль и грохнулась на колени возле кровати Льюис. Причина такого странного поклонения именно к капитанскому спальному месту лежала на поверхности, точнее, росла там несколько солов назад. Да, я убрал весь картофель и даже начал вывозить из модуля бесплодную и ненужную теперь почву. Но про капитанскую койку я попросту забыл, так как она стояла несколько в стороне от остальных. Что ж, надо признать, что в нашей Льюис всё ещё жива девичья скромность, а возможно её просто раздражал наш громкий хоровой храп.

Ева стояла у кровати на коленях и трогала увядшую, почерневшую ботву.

— Марк, что это? Что с ними случилось?

— То же, что случилось бы и со мной, окажись я на поверхности без скафандра. Земная жизнь не приспособлена к марсианским условиям.

— Они совсем мертвы? — казалось, Ева отказывалась верить в очевидное, нежно оглаживая склизкие листики пальцами.

— К сожалению, Ева.

— А-а-а, а ты… ты же говорил, что картошка — это твоя наука. Ты можешь сделать так, чтобы выросла новая? Пожалуйста, Марк.

— Боюсь, Ева, тут я бессилен. Чтобы растения могли жить, мне нужны микроорганизмы, которые тоже погибли, когда модуль лишился тепла и давления.

Она всё ещё стояла на коленях и смотрела на меня. Потом потянула за ботву:

— Тогда я попрошу тебя: можешь мне подарить их?

— Почему бы и нет, — улыбнулся я. — Забирай.

Неведомо откуда в руках Евы появился небольшой, похожий на мыльницу контейнер, разумеется, «марсианского» красного цвета. Туда-то она с нежностью и осторожностью сложила ботву. Сами клубни, показавшиеся из почвы, её почему-то не заинтересовали, а я, глядя на них, отминусовал от даты своей предполагаемой смерти ещё шесть солов. За-ме-ча-тель-но!

— Что? — не поняла Ева.

Я вздрогнул и понял, что последнюю мысль озвучил вслух, порадовавшись про себя, что выраженная таким образом, она касалась выживания, а не попы Евы, которую я, к слову, конечно, снова разглядывал. Я широко, как мог, улыбнулся и сказал:

— Думал, что ты поняла: картошка нужна мне, чтобы выжить. Это моя пища.

— Ах… — улыбнулась Ева, поднимаясь с колен и куда-то убирая свою «мыльницу» с ботвой.

— Кстати, мы не поздоровались.

— Привет, Марк, — бросила она равнодушно и уселась на стул.

— Вчера ты активно помогала мне, а сегодня куда-то исчезла. В чём причина?

Ева метнула в меня непонимающий взгляд, вслух заключив:

— Ты живёшь на этой планете, и я живу на ней тоже. У тебя возникают проблемы, которые ты должен решить, потому что не приспособлен для выживания здесь. Это нормально. Это просто один из тяжёлых дней.

Вообще-то, она говорила жестокие, но чертовски справедливые вещи, и я впервые подумал, что человеческое любопытство ведёт нас сквозь неизмеримое количество километров в неизвестность, порой не имеющую ничего общего с безопасностью. Казалось, что Ева действительно равнодушна, но она лишь констатировала факт. Беспристрастно. Не ругая, но и не сочувствуя.

И мне понравилось. В отличие от НАСА и друзей, как-то пытающихся поучаствовать в моей судьбе, но не приносящих пока существенной пользы, она помогла ровно столько, сколько требовалось, а потом исчезала, предоставив мне возможность действовать самостоятельно. Некстати я вспомнил свою мать, которая любила повторять мне с младых ногтей: «Будь мужиком, Марк», а потом всё равно стремилась подтереть мне задницу. Ева разговаривала очень мало, если это, конечно, не касалось вопросов, которые волновали лично её, но она давала мне возможность побыть этим самым «мужиком».

Кстати, в отряд подготовки астронавтов я пришел именно для того, чтобы доказать, что я способен вытирать задницу самостоятельно.

Я не представлял, сколько времени прошло, но только всё стоял и смотрел на Еву, восседающую на стуле и о чём-то напряжённо размышляющую.

— Как ты теперь будешь добывать еду?

— Никак, — пожал плечами я. — Мне хватит её примерно на шестьсот солов.

— А потом?

— Я умру, если, конечно, НАСА не разработает какой-нибудь блистательный план.

…

И тут я прошу отметить, что совершенно не стремился вызвать чувство жалости или какое бы то ни было вообще. Общение с Евой приучило говорить коротко и по существу, по возможности избегая двусмысленности. Вот только при слове «умру» Ева вздрогнула всем телом и, мгновенно соскочив со стула, встала рядом.

Никогда раньше по своей воле она не находилась так близко. Никогда раньше я не ощущал её дыхания на своей щеке. Редкого, совсем не тёплого. Её тёмные глаза смотрели внимательно, и где-то на самом дне в них плескалось нечто похожее на непонимание и сочувствие.

— Почему тебя бросили, Марк?

— Я тебе раз пять рассказывал эту историю, — улыбнулся я, желая лишь одного: поймать упавшую на её лоб прядь волос и откинуть её к остальным. Так, чтобы был порядок. Ведь гармония нарушилась. Где-то там внутри неё.

Ева продолжала дрожать.

— Тебе холодно? — спросил я первое, что пришло на ум.

— Жарко, — на автомате ответила Ева... и вдруг, ловко скользнув по рёбрам, её руки сомкнулись за моей спиной. Я ахнул, а Ева тем временем обхватила меня ещё и ногами.

Дар речи не возвращался ко мне упорно. Лишь тело отреагировало быстрее, и я подхватил её за талию, чтобы она не упала. Вторая моя пятерня тут же запуталась в её волосах, поглаживая по макушке.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил я, хотя, конечно, ждал этого момента с самого первого дня нашего знакомства. Но риторические вопросы для того и созданы, чтобы их задавать.

— Я тебя обнимаю, потому что тебе плохо. Так делают в твоих сериалах.

— Только поэтому? — я был разочарован, и фраза буквально вырвалась изо рта.

— Нет, не только поэтому, — Ева спрятала лицо на моём плече, нечаянно скользнув по оголённому участку кожи губами. Сухими, чуть шершавыми. Такими приятными, что целый табун мурашек муравьями забегал вдоль позвоночника. И мне моментально очень захотелось чуть отдалиться от Евы. Нижняя часть Марка Уотни вела себя безобразно, подчиняясь древним инстинктам, но верхняя улыбалась, всё ещё удерживая макушку Евы, покачивая её на руках.

е знаю сколько мы так простояли, но со всей ответственностью заявляю, что скелет Евы, должно быть, сделан из титана. Марсианские камни по сравнению с ней просто преступно лёгкие. Да, всё это не должно было меня удивлять. Она объясняла, что физиологически мы разные… и тем не менее. Мне было тяжело, но хотелось, чтобы этот момент длился вечно. Тем временем Ева перестала дрожать и, немного покрутив бедрами (не стоит объяснять, КАК на это отреагировало моё тело), высвободилась из моих рук.

Наверное, мне бы очень понравилось, если бы она хотя бы слегка коснулась моего лица губами. Щек, подбородка, губ… всё равно. Но пожалуй, для неё это и так было слишком. Отступив на пару шагов, она пообещала: «Я скоро вернусь» — и скрылась в шлюзе.

 

** СОЛ 124. ЗАПИСЬ В ЛИЧНОМ НОУТБУКЕ МАРКА УОТНИ **

На этот раз Ева не стала обманывать и бить чечётку на моём несчастном сердце (предчувствие кончины делает меня сумасшедшим метафористом). Она появилась уже на следующее утро. Проникнув в модуль, Ева, по традиции не здороваясь, заняла свой стул. Стоит ли упоминать, что она проигнорировала приветственно распахнутые объятья?

Какое-то время она не мигая взирала на меня, но через несколько секунд на столе перед ней появилась хорошо мне знакомая красная «мыльница».

— Сядь рядом со мной, — потребовала Ева, и мне пришлось подчиниться.

— Ты снова не поздоровалась. Привет, Ева.

— Угу. Это тебе.

— Что? — не понял я, с опаской косясь на «мыльницу».

— Открывай, — нетерпеливо потребовала она, а мне снова пришлось послушаться. Полагаю, что на Земле из этой девчонки получился бы отличный военачальник.

Я взял «мыльницу» в руки и рассмотрел, разыскивая слабое место.

— Поверни половинки в разные стороны, — посоветовала Ева.

На дне контейнера лежало что-то более всего напоминающее использованную жвачку, только объёмом побольше и цветом субстанция оказалась тёмно-серого.

— Что это? — полюбопытствовал я.

— То, что ем я, — гордо произнесла Ева, — и намерена с тобой поделиться.

— А если мне такое нельзя и, познав вкус этой райской пищи, я умру от отравления, а не от голода? — нет, мне не хотелось обижать Еву, но и умереть, откушав неизведанных деликатесов, не улыбалось совсем.

— Это не убьёт тебя, — решительно отмела мои сомнения Ева. — Химический состав моей еды близок к тому, что употребляете вы. Есть небольшие различия, но думаю, что тебе просто будет нужен меньший, чем мне, объём.

Ева смотрела на меня взглядом царствующего дарителя. Таким, что я не в силах был воспротивиться. Вытащив неаппетитную субстанцию из мыльницы, я крепко зажмурился и…

На вкус это здорово напоминало варёное яйцо. Только в виде жвачки. Или мгновенно сохнущего цемента. Потому что зубы мои слиплись моментально и все усилия по их расцеплению не давали никакого результата. Ева, по всей видимости, ожидала такого, потому что спокойно прокомментировала:

— Это нормально. Сейчас пройдёт.

Я с трудом проглотил комок и… через несколько минут почувствовал такую блаженную сытость, которую мог ощутить, только посетив родителей на День Благодарения. Помню, мама всегда готовила индейку с овощным рагу, клюквенный соус, сырный пирог. В общем, увидев всё это на столе, остановиться не представлялось возможным. Я набивал желудок до такой степени, что буквально лопался. И вот от кусочка «жвачки», которой угостила меня Ева, я испытал нечто подобное.

Ева улыбалась. И, по-моему, проблема Великого голода на Марсе была решена.

 

** СОЛ 130. ЗАПИСЬ В ЛИЧНОМ НОУТБУКЕ МАРКА УОТНИ **

Да нифига! Я всё так же рискую сдохнуть, не дождавшись миссии каких-нибудь сраных пятьдесят солов. Обидно умереть от голода в шаге от переполненного холодильника, но обо всём по порядку.

Четверо суток я чувствовал сытость. Согласно объяснениям Евы, это нормально. Пища, которую употребляет она, синтезирована таким образом. Я попросил Еву посчитать всё, что у неё есть, использовав для того высоконаучную систему новоизобретённых мной единиц «сколько раз там будет по столько, сколько ты принесла». Подсчёты обнаружили неутешительные результаты. Мы не доживали до «Ареса-IV» ровно 50-т солов. Но если свою смерть я как-нибудь и мог пережить (глупо звучит, правда?), то угробить Еву… нет, этого я не мог допустить ни при каком раскладе. Скорее я бы отдал ей все запасы своего продовольствия и помахал рукой НАСА. На прощание.

Как бы там ни было, я попросил своих товарищей с Земли пошевелить булками и мозгами, а сам занялся тем, что делал обычно. Теперь, когда мне выдали впечатляющий список дел, я постоянно занимался ковырянием в образцах почвы, химическим анализом и прочей дребеденью. И как только Льюис могла заинтересоваться геологией? Это же чушь собачья. Впрочем, этот же человек любит сериалы семидесятых и диско. Чему я удивляюсь?

Ева помогала мне, как только могла. Во всяком случае, я забыл о том, что такое очистка солнечных батарей и прочие бытовые вопросы. Домохозяюшка в сексуальном костюмчике трудилась на славу.

Кстати о сексе. В этот смысле прогресса в наших отношениях не наметилось. Я, вообще-то, заметил ещё одну странную черту в характере Евы, делающую её похожей на девчонок с Земли. Она начинала по-особенному смотреть на меня только тогда, когда со мной что-то случалось. Впервые это произошло, когда мной выстрелил модуль, во второй раз — когда я признался, что могу умереть от голода. Интересно, каков мой шанс в процентном отношении на поцелуй, если я взорву оксигенатор и задохнусь у неё на глазах? Если выше восьмидесяти процентов, я бы попробовал.

 

__________

* — цитата из оригинального текста. Э Вейр «Марсианин». Издательство АСТ, перевод Егоровой.

 

** — процесс постепенного накопления повреждений под действием переменных напряжений, приводящий к изменению его свойств, образованию трещин, их развитию и разрушению материала за указанное время.


	6. Глава 6

**Танец — это вертикальное выражение горизонтального желания.**

**(Бернард Шоу)**

 

**СОЛ 141. ЗАПИСЬ В ЛИЧНОМ НОУТБУКЕ МАРКА УОТНИ**

И снова я предполагаю главный вопрос, терзавший бы умы человечества, знай вы, что рядом со мной находится марсианка. Разочарую: «тактильные контакты нежелательны и должны быть исключены». Я устал это цитировать. Кстати, да, и я тоже разочарован.

С другой стороны, обозначив все мыслимые и немыслимые границы, Ева теперь появлялась ежедневно. И мне стало намного легче. Этот маленький спутник вращался вокруг меня, что бы я ни делал, и задавал тысячи и тысячи новых вопросов, продолжая упрямо игнорировать мои. Нет, кое-что она, конечно, объясняла. Например, вопрос «чем ты дышишь на поверхности Марса, если здесь нет воздуха» был встречен заливистым смехом, но зато Ева прокомментировала:

— Всё зависит от того, что называть «воздухом», Марк, и что ты подразумеваешь, когда говоришь «дышать». Ты, наверное, уже понял: жидкости моего организма, как, например, твоя кровь, совсем не жидкости. По консистенции они больше похожи на густое масло, и химические реакции в такой среде протекают очень медленно. Мой организм умеет запасать и аккумулировать нужное, использовать его по максимуму. Кстати, то же самое и с терморегуляцией. Моя «кровь» содержит соединения, препятствующие и замерзанию, и переохлаждению вообще.

Да, и лучше бы Ева не объясняла ничего. С того памятного разговора я стал замечать, как редко и глубоко она дышит. Согласитесь, немного пугает, когда находящийся рядом человек то не дышит полчаса, то затем делает медленный и очень глубокий вдох.

Но страсть задавать вопросы угасла бы только вместе со мной, поэтому я продолжал упорно атаковать Еву, а она — изредка отвечать на мои вопросы.

— Почему ты бесстрашно подходишь к модулю, когда все спутники Марса практически нацелены на него?

— Если бы вы могли видеть поверхность настолько детально, то не отправляли бы АМС*, — улыбалась Ева. — Я очень маленький для орбитальных глазок объект, так что бояться мне нечего. К тому же цвет покровов позволяет мне удачно маскироваться под окружающий ландшафт.

И не поспоришь…

— Твоё руководство, родственники — они не волнуются, что ты слегка подзастряла на Марсе?

— Что такое «родственники»?

— Забудь. Я о другом. Почему ты не можешь попросить помощи, пищи?

— Я никогда и ни о чём не прошу. Моя экспедиция сопряжена с определённым риском. Всё пошло немного не так, как планировалось, но я не могу предъявить претензий. Это часть моей работы.

…

Но иногда щедрость Евы не знала разумных границ, и тогда она оставалась со мной на всю ночь. В особенности, если за окном бушевала непогода. Никогда не думал о том, что скажу это, но, кажется, я полюбил марсианские бури, во время которых Ева занимала кровать Йоханссен и мы вместе смотрели что-то из убийственных сериалов Льюис (с коллекцией Мартинеса я больше не рисковал).

А ещё она читала мне вслух. К несчастью, она так и не научилась воспринимать чувственную сторону нашего языка, обозначаемую целым букетом знаков препинания, поэтому и детективы, и обычная проза в её исполнении вызывали одно желание — расхохотаться в голос. Ева читала сплошным блоком, не переводя дыхание. Если вы когда-нибудь пробовали воспроизводить большой объём текста в «google-talk», ** то понимаете, о чём я.

Но я не жаловался. Слушать голос Евы стало настоящим праздником. Смотреть, как шевелятся розоватые губы при прочтении, как упрямая прядь снова и снова падает на её лицо — подарком. К тому же, кто-то там наверху иногда поворачивался ко мне лицом и дарил небольшие подарки. Вот, например, однажды Ева увидела танец Патрика Суэйзи и Дженифер Грей в фильме «Грязные танцы» (это ужасно, Льюис!) и спросила:

— Марк, а ты умеешь так?

Все мои танцевальные навыки ограничивались репетицией вальса на выпускной бал, но я соврал:

— Ерунда.

— Научишь?

— Ещё бы, вот только…

— Что?

— Тактильные контакты…

— Ну, это исключительный случай.

— Тогда можно.

Я позволил ей выбрать музыку, потому что в коллекции Льюис всё равно нет ничего приличного. Но детектив Ева нашла что-то действительно подходящее, и сейчас я говорю о «World in mу eyes», *** у англофила Йоханссен.

Я наскоро объяснил и показал ей шаги, обхватив за талию воздух. Ева понимающе кивнула и шагнула в кольцо моих рук. Её талия оказалась плотнее и приятнее воздушной. А руки, легшие мне на плечи, напомнили о том, что мраморные скульптуры эпохи Возрождения, пожалуй, немного легче Евы. Но я не жаловался. Шагала она легко-легко, а лицо её оказалось так близко, что при резких разворотах, тёмные волосы прохладной волной касались моего лица.

— Мешают? — улыбнулась Ева.

— Ничуть. Нет… это очень приятно.

Наша песня давно доиграла, и из колонок послышалось что-то бодрое и ритмичное, но, положив голову на моё плечо, Ева продолжала раскачиваться из стороны в сторону. Мои руки на её талии вели себя просто отвратительно, но ведь у них было оправдание — танец. Не могу сказать, что контролировал их, просто констатировал, что скользнув по бедрам, они легко повторили линии её упругих ягодиц (ЧЁРТ ВОЗЬМИ, это самая восхитительная задница во Вселенной), а потом требовательно прижали Еву чуть теснее.

Я не мог понять, нравится ей это или нет: она спрятала лицо на моём плече. Совсем как в фильме. И я не понимал, захотелось ли ей этого самой или она просто подражала увиденному на экране.

Доиграла вторая, третья, пятая песня, а я всё так же не мог заставить себя отпустить Еву. Но остановиться пришлось, когда колонки замолчали совсем. Некоторое время мы тихо стояли обнявшись, я слушал её редкое дыхание и с некоторым облегчением заметил, что руки перебазировались: одна из них легонько касалась её спины между лопаток, другая путалась в волосах, поглаживая макушку.

И я подумал тогда, что вполне могу попробовать, попытаться…

Я потянулся к ней с закрытыми глазами, опасаясь, видимо, получить мгновенный отказ, но через какое-то время мне пришлось посмотреть: резко отклонившись назад, Ева взирала на меня без агрессии, но недоуменно.

— Скажи, Марк, а после танца принято целоваться?

Настрой был сбит, растоптан и уничтожен.

— Нет, — мой голос прозвучал хрипло.

— Тогда не будем, — решила Ева и, легонько толкнув меня пальцами в грудь (от чего, признаюсь, я едва устоял на ногах), отступила. — Спасибо за урок, Марк.

Нужно ли говорить, что ночь я провёл в модуле один, а Ева не появлялась следующие пять солов? Но когда в следующий раз чёрные всполохи её волос показались над линией горизонта, я работал у модуля.

— Привет, — сказала Ева, надевая шлем Льюис.

— Что делаешь?

— Пытаюсь вырастить ромашки, но терплю неудачу, — улыбнулся я. — Здравствуй, Ева.

То, что я соскучился, пришлось добавить про себя. В разговоре эти волшебные слова на Еву всё равно не действовали.

— Какие новости с Земли? — вдруг спросила она.

— Ничего особенного. Они готовят зонд снабжения, который должен доставить продовольственные запасы. Мне нравится всё, кроме того, что за музыку отведено всего сто десять грамм. А, нет, вру. Имя у зонда гейское. Это тоже не вызывает положительных эмоций.

— Что такое «гейское»? — Забудь.

— Что-то ещё?

— Ещё психолог с Земли попросил написать письма всем членам экипажа.

— И что ты написал?

— Я обвинил их во всём. Обозвал засранцами, а они в ответ признались, что бросили меня на Марсе только потому, что я им вообще не нравлюсь.

Нужно было видеть лицо Евы, когда я сказал последнюю фразу. Да, с чувством юмора у неё явно было туговато, но я объяснил:

— Не обращай внимания. У нас принято говорить несерьёзно об очень важных вещах. Кстати, ты надолго или опять найдёшь причину обидеться?

— Разве я обижаюсь?

...

** СОЛ 188. ЗАПИСЬ В ЛИЧНОМ НОУТБУКЕ МАРКА УОТНИ **

Я на полном серьёзе считаю, что не стоит давать зондам пидорские имена. Я даже обсуждал эту проблему с «НАСА». Но они не послушались и назвали миссию по спасению Марка Уотни «Айрис». Богиня, мать его, раздора, радуг и ещё какой-то фигни. А я ведь предупреждал! Зонд свалился на задницу и сгорел в атмосфере. Всё гейское рано или поздно приземляется на задницу. Таков уж закон.

— Марк, почему ты такой грустный?

— Выжить до прилёта «Арес-IV» временно отменяется. А тебе придётся привыкнуть к картошке.

— Зонд не вышел на орбиту? — догадалась Ева.

— Ну, с ним потеряли связь. Возможно, они плохо прицелились и выстрелили им в Юпитер.

— Я уже понимаю, что это шутка, — улыбнулась Ева. — Но почему-то мне от неё не смешно, хотя обычно ты шутишь не так уж плохо.

— Теперь мне придётся объяснять тебе, что такое чёрный юмор.

Кстати, помните мою теорию о взаимосвязи трагедий и симпатии у девчонок? Я был прав. Когда Ева услышала новость о зонде, она взяла меня за руку и долго не отпускала. Затем она приблизилась ещё на шаг и, вздохнув, положила голову на моё плечо. Я замер, боясь спугнуть, а она шагнула, сократив дистанцию до минимума, и наступила своими босыми ногами на мои. Ближе я к ней ещё ни разу не был. Да, чёрт, какая же она тяжеленная! Но я самый удачливый неудачник на этом свете.

 

**СОЛ 192. ЗАПИСЬ В ЛИЧНОМ НОУТБУКЕ МАРКА УОТНИ**

Дерьмо на палочке!

Они возвращаются за мной!

Даже не знаю, как на это реагировать. Я в ступоре. ****

И знаете что? Точно такую же запись я сделал в основном журнале, только там причиной замешательства обозначил хренову тучу работы и некоторые моменты, неясные даже для НАСА. Пока что ответа, как я попаду на орбиту, у них не было.

[ЛРД] Мы решаем эту проблему, Марк. МВА с таким уровнем топлива — слишком тяжёлая штука. К тому же стыковаться придётся с движущимся «Гермесом». Разрабатываем стратегию.

[УОТНИ] Могу попробовать выйти на орбиту пешком или сделать из марсохода «бэтмобиль».

[ЛРД] Не смешно.

 

…, а тем временем настоящая причина моего замешательства, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, рассматривала нашивку на моём скафандре и явно что-то желала сказать. Я попробовал намекнуть ей, что она может поделиться со мной любыми мыслями. Выглядело это так: «Говори. Я вижу, ты хочешь что-то сказать». Может быть, это слишком прямой намёк, но с другими у Евы дело обстояло худо.

Моя обворожительная марсианка покачала головой и, по сложившейся традиции, исчезла. Думаю, по меньшей мере на пару солов.

Похоже, она тоже чувствовала замешательство. А возможно ей показалось нетактичным выказать радость от того, что я вскоре уберусь уже с этой планеты. Да, пора признать, что психология Евы так и осталась океаном тайн, скрытым под титановой оболочкой.

Что ж, пора приниматься за работу.

Чёрт! Ну, когда же она вернётся?

 

** СОЛ 193. ЗАПИСЬ В ЛИЧНОМ НОУТБУКЕ МАРКА УОТНИ **

Новость жизнеутверждающая: пешком идти не придётся. Решили всё-таки использовать МВА «Ареса-IV», значительно модернизировав его. В чем состояли инженерные доработки, мне не сообщалось. И это плохой знак. НАСА не любит распространяться о том, что выглядит опасным.

Новость отвратительная: как я уже упоминал, до вожделенного МВА 3200 километров. НАСА приступило к размышлениям, как мне туда добраться. Они пишут об экспериментах, которые ставят целыми группами: ломают модели марсоходов, дабы понять, что делать мне. Мне это не нравится. Одному такими делами заниматься скучно.

Где ты, Ева?

…

 

**СОЛ 194. ЗАПИСЬ В ЛИЧНОМ НОУТБУКЕ МАРКА УОТНИ.**

В НАСА всерьёз поинтересовались, не хочу ли я посвятить всё своё свободное (зачёркнуто) время игре в «Drilling Billy».***** Мне предстояло практически полностью уничтожить крышу марсохода №2, переделав его в тележку. Даже в сообщении количество требуемых отверстий выглядело более, чем впечатляющим. Я уже не говорю о том, что, просверлив первое, я почувствовал себя муравьём, сидящим верхом на слоне. Не могу пожаловаться на то, что у меня устали руки. При местной силе притяжения огромный бур казался дрелью из детского набора инструментов, но эта штука постоянно перегревалась и требовала остановок. Капризная вещь.

Ева появлялась лишь дважды, но так и не подходила ко мне. Остановившись в нескольких ярдах, она приседала на корточки и смотрела на меня. Потом разворачивалась и уходила. Жуткий характер.

Как бы там ни было, скучать по Еве стало некогда. НАСА составило для меня очень плотный распорядок дня. И, да, я впервые почувствовал себя практически рок-звездой. Ребята из Управления хотели получать отчёт по каждому моему шагу. И они получали его… с той лишь оговоркой, что кое о ком я по-прежнему предпочитал умалчивать.

…

— Что это? Вздрогнув, я оглянулся и увидел перед собой шлем Льюис, неожиданно подкравшийся на ногах Евы.

— Привет, Ева. Это бур. А ты забыла поздороваться.

— Бу-у-ур, — протянула Ева, сладко растягивая гласные. — Да, привет. А можно мне попробовать?

— Держи. Справишься?

— Что надо делать?

И я показал линию, обозначенную маркером. Удивительно, но обыкновенные чернила не испарились в марсианской атмосфере.

— Зачем ты это делаешь?

— Чтобы отправиться к МВА, который выведет меня на орбиту.

— М-м-м. Я могла бы помочь.

— Чем?

— Могу поработать буром вместе с тобой.

— Ты сначала попробуй.

…

 

Стоит ли уточнять, что сверлить Еве понравилось необыкновенно. Гораздо больше, чем обниматься со мной или заниматься каким-нибудь другими, более или менее женскими делами. Конечно, я не позволил ей безраздельно владеть инструментом — таки я мужчина, но разбавить однообразную деятельность созерцанием Евы было приятно. Она восседала на крыше марсохода, как Апачи верхом на своём скоростном мустанге. Ветер запускал свои длинные пальцы в её волосы, лаская. И не хватало только орлиного пера. Нет, если уж честно, мне не хватало совершенно другого, но не будем о грустном.

Я ожидал, что сверление вскоре ей надоест, но что-то от нашего «глупого и агрессивного» вида в Еве всё-таки осталось. С видимым удовольствием она курочила мой марсоход. А после предавалась беседам в модуле.

— Останешься со мной сегодня? — я не мог не воспользоваться случаем.

— Да.

Мы работали до самого заката. Пока лучи заходящего солнца не подкинули мне замечательную идею. В свете уходящего светила силуэт Евы был прекрасен. Она работала без шлема. Поэтому я не мог просить разрешения. И не хотел.

У меня было много камер для наружных съёмок. И я воспользовался одной из них, чтобы сделать несколько снимков, а потом, под покровом ночи, перекачать их в свой ноутбук.

Я понимал, что никогда и никому не смогу показать эти фотографии, но признаться, они были нужны мне самому.

 

**СОЛ 196. ЗАПИСЬ В ЛИЧНОМ НОУТБУКЕ МАРКА УОТНИ**

Такой лажи я не допускал со времён запомнившегося 37-го сола. Сейчас глубокий вечер, и Ева давно свернулась калачиком в кровати Йоханссен. Она утешала меня, как могла, когда я рассказал о том, что я оконченный неудачник, что обе мои руки растут из задницы. А ещё они обе левые и растут оттуда не тем концом.

Осознавая, что я сказал «юмор», Ева было рассмеялась, но увидев в моих глазах что-то понятное только ей, осеклась. Но всё равно я получил гораздо больше, чем НАСА, которым пришлось довольствоваться сообщением: «ВСЁ ОК. СЛОМАЛ ПАТФАЙНДЕР» — на морзянке из камней, а именно долгие объятья и тычок каменным локтем, когда прикоснулся к её щеке губами, но, чёрт, я бы предпочел «Патфайндер». Признаюсь в страшном: инструкции инженеров с Земли были достаточно толковыми. Теперь же мне вновь придётся импровизировать самому. Не могу пожаловаться, что доселе выходило плохо, ведь я до сих пор жив, но доходить до всего своими мозгами здорово поднадоело.

Ладно. Вру. Я бы смирился с потерей связи, если бы Ева меня поцеловала.

 

**СОЛ 197. ЗАПИСЬ В ЛИЧНОМ НОУТБУКЕ МАРКА УОТНИ**

Проснулся я от привычной боли в спине. А ещё от того, что палец Евы выводил на моей щеке замысловатые узоры.

— Привет, что ты делаешь? — моё лицо растянула такая улыбка, что челюсть едва не треснула.

— Пытаюсь понять, что вы, люди, находите в прикосновениях.

К такому повороту событий я был совершенно не готов, как, впрочем, и к любому на этой планете (оказывается). И снова пришлось импровизировать. С той лишь оговоркой, что на сей раз это стало делом приятным.

— Вообще-то от прикосновений должно быть приятно не тебе. Удовольс… (Ева почему-то не очень любила это слово) приятные ощущения от прикосновений получает тот, кого трогают. Конечно, с той оговоркой, что ему нравится тот, кто его трогает, и как он трогает.

— Тебе приятно? — спросила Ева, практически проткнув мою щёку пальцем. Очевидно, она очень старалась преуспеть в эксперименте. И хотя мотивов я не ведал, но обижать не хотел.

— Это не совсем так делается.

— А как?

— Можно я покажу на тебе?

Ева кивнула, поднялась на ноги и замерла в ожидании. Мне тоже пришлось подняться.

Я не поэт и плохо умею описывать подобные сцены, но в утреннем освещении, тёплом и золотистом, Ева казалась мне украшением с торта, глазурованным карамелью, блестящей на солнце. Она стояла в полосе света, проникающего из окна, и щурилась от солнца… а может, и по другой причине, но я сделал шаг.

Мне очень хотелось зарыться в её волосы лицом, обнять её тысячей рук, чтобы не упустить ни единого участка её кожи, чтобы оценить каждый изгиб, каждую выпуклость её тела. Но я не знал, как воспримет она подобные действия, даже разрешив себя потрогать, поэтому я приблизился ещё на шаг, поймал её лицо в ладони и едва уловимо коснулся губами высокого смуглого лба.

Ева дёрнулась, мелко задрожала, но глаз не разомкнула. Её ресницы трепетали, и руки, реактивно легшие было на мою талию, скользнули к груди.

Я целовал её лоб, виски, подбородок и оголённую до яремной впадинки шею. Она молчала, но руки говорили лучше, чем язык. Пальцы, стиснувшие мой затылок, и тихий полувсхлип, сорвавшийся с её губ, призывали к более активным действиям.

Чёрт! Если бы я знал, как она расстёгивает свой дурацкий костюм. Пару раз я дёрнул тот самый рукав, с которым колдовала Ева, прежде чем отправиться в душ. Я даже открыл глаза в намерении попросить об этом.

Но не смог.

Было в ней что-то настолько невинное, когда она замерла, отстранилась и тяжело, часто вдыхая, попросила: — Можно мне попробовать тебя поцеловать?

Черт возьми, зачем она только спросила…

Я не могу сравнить это ни с чем земным, кроме рождественского утра. Той самой первой ириски, которая оказывается во рту, когда ты вскочил с постели и, топая на весь дом, влетел в гостиную, под ёлку, начал срывать обёртку с подарков.

С той лишь разницей, что марсианское Рождество подарков не сулило. Мужское боролось во мне тигром, и я снова атаковал костюм Евы. Она же, совершенно не думая и не представляя, чего я хочу, продолжала ласкать мои губы, шею так, как только что делал я.

Сраная срань. Срань. Дерьмо!

Возможно мы целовались несколько часов. Не важно. По некоторым причинам скорых свиданий с НАСА у меня не намечалось. Быть может, она и позволила прикасаться к себе через костюм, не понимая, что лучше его снять. Но просить я не смел. Было в этом моменте что-то важное, чистое, тёплое и светлое.

Но оказаться голым и раздеть её всё равно было бы приятно.

— Мне нужен бур, — встряхнулась Ева, разорвав очередной поцелуй.

Судя по тому, что мои губы едва шевелились, он был, пожалуй, стотысячным по счёту.

— Что, прости? — несколько растерялся я.

— Пора сверлить. У тебя есть план. Ты должен ему следовать.

Ева отпрянула от меня. Резкими движениями она несколько раз провела по бёдрам и откинула назад гладкий шёлк волос. Честное слово, мне стоило огромных усилий, чтобы не сграбастать её в охапку…

Ладно. Преувеличиваю. С точки зрения силы, сграбастать её у меня не было ни единого шанса.

…

Впервые мы работали молча. Ева наотрез отказалась от шлема Льюис и снова старалась избегать «тактильного» контакта. Я же старался как мог и, проходя мимо, обязательно задевал её. И плевать, что при этом совершенно ничего не чувствовал. Чувственная сторона и скафандр для ВКД вообще вещи мало совместимые, но я видел, как от этих прикосновений Ева вздрагивает, так же, как в модуле.

Да, и я пять раз поймал её взгляд. Для этого мне приходилось таращиться на неё, но оно того стоило. С нетерпением я ждал момента возвращения домой и…

…

И она сладко спала, когда я выбрался из душа. У меня оставалось ровно сто тысяч разных вопросов, бритый подбородок и парадные плавки (ладно, это было что-то из белья Фогеля).

А она спала в кровати Йоханссен, широко раскинув руки, в одной из которых сжимала мою шариковую ручку, а в другой оказался плюшевый цыплёнок из вещей Йоханссен. Кстати, не понимаю, зачем она притащила его с собой.

__________

* — автоматические марсианские станции. Думаю, Ева имеет в виду что-то похожее на «Патфайндер».

** — небезызвестная «гугл-тёлка». Программа-ридер, воспроизводящая текст в голосовом формате.

*** — песня британского квартета «Depeche mode».

**** — фрагмент оригинального текста Э. Вейр «Марсианин». Издательство «АСТ». Перевод Егоровой.

***** — пару дней искала в Интернет что-то подходящее. По-моему, получилось забавно.


	7. Глава 7

_**Неважно, что именно ты делаешь; важно, чтобы всё, к чему ты прикасаешься, меняло форму, становилось не таким, как раньше, чтобы в нём оставалась частица тебя самого. В этом разница между человеком, просто стригущим траву на лужайке, и настоящим садовником. (Рэй Брэдбери)** _

 

** СОЛ 208 ЗАПИСЬ В ЛИЧНОМ НОУТБУКЕ МАРКА УОТНИ **

Манипуляции, производимые мной и Евой с марсоходом, больше всего напоминали небезызвестное МТВ-шное шоу HXIBIT. Помните «Pimp my ride»*? Так вот, мы занимались примерно тем же самым, что и автомеханики Weast Coast Customs, ** только наоборот. Совершенно новый, чудесный, дорогущий марсоход тюнинговался в цыганскую повозку.

Ева работала наравне со мной, если не больше. И я всё чаще ловил себя на мысли, что ни за что не справился бы один. К тому же, через семь солов после начала работ я бездарно повредил спину просто неловко согнувшись. Теперь каждое движение причиняло мне страшную боль, но ударить в грязь лицом перед Евой, козлёнком скачущей вокруг, не хотелось. Девчонка же оказалась весьма наблюдательной, и заметив, что со мной что-то не так, а хождение в позиции буквы «Г» не является нормой, она нацепила шлем Льюис и бодро поинтересовалась в одно слово:

— Что-то-случилось-Марк?

— Спина, — нехотя признался я.

— Тебе следует отдохнуть. Не волнуйся, к запланированному дню мы точно справимся. Работы, конечно, много, но и рук не две, а четыре.

И вместо того, чтобы отправиться за мной в модуль и немного посочувствовать, Ева махнула рукой:

— Уверена, что со спиной ты справишься самостоятельно. Я останусь здесь.

В который раз я ощутил лёгкий укол ревности, понимая абсурдность этого чувства, но факт оставался фактом: марсоходы нравились Еве куда больше Марка Уотни.

Однако предаваться печальным мыслям долго я не умел. К тому же, этому здорово не способствовала горячая ванна, которую я соорудил из подручных средств. И я нагло нежился в водичке, пока Ева наслаждалась молотком и ломом.

Вынырнуть я сподобился только тогда, когда услышал сигнализацию в шлюзе. Моя трудолюбивая девочка возвращалась домой.

Кое-как обмотавшись полотенцем, я поприветствовал её у входа.

— Тебе легче? — голос её звучал привычно равнодушно. Формальная вежливость могла означать только одно: у Евы возникла какая-то просьба или новый вопрос.

— Уже почти нормально, но вот если бы ты помяла мне спинку… — протянул я, не веря в успех этого мероприятия.

— Что? — Ева непонимающе воззрилась на меня.

— Массаж, — уточнил я. — Давай покажу. Ложись на живот.

Пару минут я гладил спину Евы, демонстрируя то, чего хотел бы получить от неё сам. Я позволял себе спуститься чуть ниже поясницы и коснуться её восхитительных округлых бёдер, жалея лишь об одном — невозможности стащить с неё дурацкий костюм хотя бы до талии. Я, наверное, раз в сотый проводил руками вверх, от полукружий упругой попы до горки седьмого позвонка на шее, когда наткнулся на недоброжелательный взгляд.

— Уже минут десять назад я поняла, что нужно делать, — вставила она. — Хватит меня трогать. Ложись.

— Ты не останавливала меня раньше, — возразил я.

— Уже в третий раз прошу. Мне кажется, что ты страдаешь избирательной глухотой, Марк.

— Это как? — улыбнулся я, укладываясь.

Ты не слышишь ничего, если это тебя не интересует, — возмутилась Ева. — Всё, теперь лежи и не болтай.

Я с удовольствием подчинился и… через несколько мгновений сожалел, что моё желание воплотилось в жизнь. Пальцы у неё были каменными. А кости титановыми. Мне казалось, что массаж буром вышел бы нежнее.

— Ева, полегче, ты меня угробишь.

Пальцы замерли в дюйме от кожи:

— Прости, я всё время забываю, что ты немного другой.

Чёрт возьми, как же обидно это звучало. Я почувствовал себя хлипкой улиткой рядом с бегемотом. В принципе, так оно и было. Моя каменная Афродита просто старалась помочь.

— Так лучше? — спросила она, сдувая со своего лба прядь. Теперь её пальцы едва двигались, чуть нажимая на кожу.

— Обалденно, — похвалил я, чувствуя, как миллионы электрических зарядов пробегают по проводам нервов внутри.

Наверное, я задремал под её руками, когда она колдовала над моей спиной. Потому и не услышал, как тихо она ушла на кровать Йоханссен.

 

**СОЛ 376. ЗАПИСЬ В ЛИЧНОМ НОУТБУКЕ МАРКА УОТНИ**

Дни, перегруженные физической и умственной работой, сменяли друг друга на посту, как братья-близнецы. Я давно не возвращался к ноутбуку, умещая записи в формат основного журнала, но сегодня особенный день. Мы с Евой закончили тюнинг марсохода. Это не означало, что работы завершены, но пришло время подвести кое-какие итоги, сделать выводы.

Вывод номер один: без Евы я не справился бы однозначно. Там, где не пролезали мои волшебные перчатки от ВКД скафандра, в ход шли юркие пальчики Евы. Там, где не хватало физической силы в 1 ЗМ (ЗМ — лично мною изобретённая единица силы, равная усилию одного землянина (Марка), приложенного к единице сопротивления этой силе). Путем несложных вычислений я быстро вычислил, что 3 ЗМ = 1 СЕ (Силе Евы). Неутешительная пропорция. На родной планете я не самый слабый человек. Но Ева, ничего не слышавшая о половой дискриминации, не находила ничего странного и обидного в том, что может поднять и унести втрое больше, чем я.

В день, когда я торжественно объявил о завершении работ над марсоходом, Ева попросила подарить ей бур на память, на что я ответил согласием, уточнив, правда, что получит она его сразу после того, как я отправлюсь отсюда восвояси.

Кстати об этом. До предполагаемой даты отбытия оставалось 73 сола. На фоне 376-ти, что я провёл здесь, сущие пустяки. Но обратный отсчёт почему-то отзывался странной тоской в сердце. Близился тот самый день, когда мне придётся оставить свой жилой модуль и Еву, уходящую на север.

— У меня все готово, Марк, — раздалось над ухом. Ева стукнула чашкой с кипятком о стол.

По вечерам мы пили марсианский чай, рецепт которого прост до безобразия: нужно было только подогреть воду, налить её в чашку и пить. Вот и всё. Вместо сладкого к чаю шли разговоры, и я был пойман на посторонних мыслях с поличным.

— Ма-а-арк.

— Да, прости, задумался.

— М-м, — протянула нелюбопытная Ева.

— И знаешь, о ЧЁМ я подумал?

— М-м? — вопросительное, но безразличное мычание. Ева рассматривала увлекательнейший, а самое главное динамично меняющийся пейзаж за окном.

— Так знаешь, о чём я подумал? — повторил я.

— М-м…

— Близится день, когда я уеду. Гипотетически, я могу задержаться и даже не рисковать…

— Зачем? — пожала плечами Ева. — Это нерационально, Марк. Ты должен приехать с запасом времени и выйти на связь. Обязательно. Твои руководители смогут подготовить план, возможны какие-то глобальные изменения. Лучше не рисковать.

— Тебе не интересно, почему я хочу задержаться?

— Так всё же понятно, — улыбнулась Ева, заставив меня вздрогнуть. Неужели мои мысли для неё так очевидны?

— Ты терпеть не можешь жить в марсоходе, предпочитая простор жилого модуля.

Поразительная Ева. Она знала столько вещей и совершенно не понимала того, что лежит на поверхности.

— Слушай, я задавал тебе подобный вопрос, но неужели на твоей планете не существует дружбы, любви, семьи? Вы не создаете семьи? Откуда вы вообще появляетесь? Кто вас растит? Воспитывает? Или вы изначально взрослые?

— Я не уверена, что смогу объяснить тебе тонкости, но появляемся мы в результате того, что на вашей планете называется клонированием. Давным-давно были отобраны лучшие из образцов нашей расы. То, что ты видишь перед собой, было Евой и до меня, и будет после моей смерти. Но это не значит, что у нас нет привязанностей. Мы общаемся. Мы дорожим друг другом. И это не то, что показывают в твоих сериалах, Марк. Мне кажется, что всё гораздо глубже.

— Ты чувствовала когда-нибудь подобное?

— Это личный вопрос. И я не буду на него отвечать. Иногда ты становишься невыносимым, — пятки Евы предупреждающе ударили в пол.

— Хорошо. Но ты хотя бы придешь, чтобы проводить меня? Частенько ты отсутствуешь слишком долго.

— Я приду удостовериться, что ты унес свою задницу с этой планеты, — улыбнулась Ева, поправив волосы. — Это юмор.

И никаких намеков на симпатию. Наверное, тот поцелуй… скорее всего, так подействовали обезболивающие таблетки из аптечки. Видимо, мне это всё лишь приснилось.

 

**СОЛ 386. ЗАПИСЬ В ЛИЧНОМ НОУТБУКЕ МАРКА УОТНИ**

Я не спал всю ночь, с отвращением вспоминая паломничество за «Патфайндером». Думал, что по прошествии такого внушительного промежутка времени смогу пожить в марсоходе ещё пару-тройку месяцев, но нет. Каждый визит к нему сопровождался отвратительными воспоминаниями и материальными рвотными позывами. Я никак не мог забыть неповторимого флёра общественного сортира, преследовавшего меня во времена первого путешествия.

Но некоторые проблемы я решу изначально: у меня больше нет необходимости запасать собственное дерьмо (это, поверьте, большой повод для радости), физиологические жидкости тут же отправятся в регенератор воды или за борт. Так что от запахов комнаты университетской общаги я буду избавлен. Частично. Конечно, мне придётся забыть о помывочных процедурах на какое-то время. С другой стороны признаюсь: больше всего меня пугала даже не вонь, а необходимость находиться в столь ограниченном пространстве, при мыслях о котором у меня реактивно начинало сводить судорогой руки и ноги и всё тело превращалось в сплошной, орущий в голос радикулит.

Я размышлял долго. И решение пришло неожиданно. Точнее я едва не сломал себе шею, споткнувшись об него в жилом модуле! Эврика! И как я мог забыть? Аварийная палатка! Я перенёс её в жилой модуль, когда погибла плантация, и благополучно забыл о ней, используя на ремонтные нужды детали от первой.

Отлично! Если я модернизирую её, то смогу сделать такую спальню, где будет возможно не только прилечь, но худо-бедно размяться. Находка вернула отличное настроение, и я с особым рвением взялся за работу.

Ева помогала мне и здесь. Тут уж женщина в ней проснулась и заговорила в полную силу. Активно участвуя в кройке и клейке, она улыбалась, пачкая пальцы в смоле, шутила (кстати, не смешно) над моим внешним видом.

Испытания новой спальни Марка Уотни были назначены на утро. Ева отказалась от кровати Йоханссен и отбыла в свои владения. Но едва рассвело, она пробралась в модуль.

— Ужасная соня, — пропела она у меня над ухом и, кстати, раньше так всегда делал я. Поспать сладко Ева необыкновенно любила.

Я перекатился на живот:

— Привет, Ева. Ты не здороваешься ни-ког-да.

— Здравствуй, Марк. Мне не терпится надуть палатку.

— Хорошо, — пожал плечами я. — Только если ты не против, я бы предпочёл горячий душ. Спина побаливает.

Вообще-то я намекал на массаж (глупо, правда?), но Ева отодвинулась в сторону и улыбнулась.

— Давай скорее.

Признаюсь, рисковать мне не хотелось. С тех пор, как забрезжила призрачная надежда всё-таки вернуться на Землю-матушку, я немного сильнее начал цепляться за собственную жизнь, а потому испытания проводил в скафандре, вооружившись датчиками давления и состава воздуха.

Ева стояла рядом:

— Марк, ты будешь снимать свой шлем?

— Давай подождём ещё пару минут.

…

Время, не разбавленное диалогами, текло очень медленно. Секунды ощущались толчками сердца в ушах. Я смотрел на Еву, силуэтом резко контрастировавшую с белым облаком окружившей её брезентовой палатки, и…

На этот раз первый шаг сделала она. Неловко стащенный с головы шлем Льюис глухо шлёпнулся к её ногам. Чёрный водопад блестящих волос рассыпался по плечам.

Я уже говорил, что скафандр для ВКД — не лучший костюм для свиданий, но мне было совершенно наплевать, когда Ева стащила мой собственный шлем.

Её губы остановились в дюйме от моих, и я откровенно любовался двумя вздрагивающими розовыми их лепестками на смуглом бархате кожи. Руки Евы легко взметнулись к моему лицу, и я приготовился к вовсе не нежным прикосновениям, но представьте теперь моё удивление, что она умела быть деликатнее шёлка и легче воздуха, когда сама того хотела. Наверное, я ожидал чего-то большего, как путник блуждавший годами в пустыне в поисках оазиса с живительной влагой. Один глоток — лёгкое касание губ и тихий всхлип — вот вся моя награда за всё время ожидания. Но торжественно клянусь: о большем я не смел и мечтать.

— Что с тобой, Ева?

Она развернулась, чтобы бежать, понимая, что на этот раз не получится, ведь если она откроет марсоход, я погибну. Прыжок к шлюзу. Шаг. Она остановилась. Замерла. Вздрогнула.

— Что с тобой, Ева? — повторил я нежно.

Мои руки повторили её силуэт, остановившись на плечах, но она и не подумала обернуться. Да мне и не нужно, вот только бы запутаться окончательно и бесповоротно в чёрной паутине волос… с её мокрыми, вздрагивающими пальцами, переплести свои. Поцелуй в висок, эхом в её имени растворяется девичий стон. Распрямляется.

— Повернись ко мне, — влажная дорожка поцелуев уводит мои губы к основанию её шеи.

— Пожалуйста, отпусти меня, Марк… я прошу.

И у меня нет причин, чтобы возразить. И слова я подбираю отвратительно плохо, когда в глазах девчонки чёрная, немая печаль.

 

**СОЛ 442. ЗАПИСЬ В ЛИЧНОМ НОУТБУКЕ МАРКА УОТНИ**

До моего предполагаемого отъезда к Скиапарелли оставалась всего лишь неделя. Представьте себе семь жалких солов по отношению к четырёмстам сорока. Но если вы уверены, что радость переполняла меня под крышечку, то ошибаетесь очень и очень сильно. Да, я то и дело возвращался в готовый к путешествию марсоход. Да, то и дело измерял шагами периметр жилого модуля. Да, такое поведение было связано с напряженным ожиданием, вот только ждал я не отбытия, а Еву.

Как несложно догадаться, она исчезла в тот благословенный, будь он проклят, день, когда поцеловала меня сама, и с тех самых пор не появлялась ни разу. Невидимая кошка внутри когтями рвала моё сердце, заставляя возвращаться взглядом к северной стороне, откуда обычно появлялась Ева.

Но она НЕ появлялась. Не топтали красный песок маленькие пятки моей марсианской богини. И я боялся, что её обещание «удостовериться, что ты унес свою задницу с этой планеты» грозило остаться лишь словами.

 

** СОЛ 448. ЗАПИСЬ В ЛИЧНОМ НОУТБУКЕ МАРКА УОТНИ **

Выехать я планировал утром 449-го сола. Хитрый замысел состоял в том, чтобы проехать четыре часа, а оставшийся световой день нагло потратить на зарядку солнечных панелей. Следовательно, до момента «ИКС» оставалось жалких восемь или девять часов, которые, в свою очередь, рационально было бы посвятить крепкому, здоровому сну, в последний раз вытянувшись в полный рост в моей уютной и прекрасной кроватке.

Но сон показал мне средний палец и упрямо не шёл ко мне. Замучившись переворачиваться с боку на бок, я включил сериал. Кажется, я уже смотрел эту дрянь, вполне возможно, что и не один раз. Как бы там ни было, голоса актеров вызывали лишь раздражение. Выругавшись, я выключил ноутбук и вновь перевернулся, уставившись в окно, чёрным кругом обозначившееся на северной стене. Только клочок марсианского неба, смотревшего на меня немигающими глазами-звёздами, только тихий ветер, тревоживший покой этой планеты за стенами модуля. В котором не слышно ничьих шагов. Ни-че-го.

…

Должно быть, я всё-таки задремал. И наверное, мне снился чудесный сон. Ева. Во всяком случае, я слышал её шёпот:

— Марк. Ма-а-арк.

Нет. Это не сон. Ручейки быстрых пальцев проложили прохладные русла в моих волосах.

— Марк, проснись, пожалуйста, — раздалось над ухом. — Это я…

— Ева?

Я разлепил глаза.

В модуле было не совсем темно. Многочисленные индикаторы приборов и подсветка, предусмотренная дальновидными инженерами-проектировщиками на мебели и углах, чтобы в темноте мы не сломали себе шею, мягко обрисовывала силуэт Евы, позволяла различить её лицо, которое я тут же заключил между ладоней, наплевав на все последствия, которые грозили мне за такую откровенную вольность.

— Где же ты была всё это время, Ева? — и в моём голосе прозвучало слишком много отчаяния и ожидания. Ева дёрнулась, но не настолько сильно, чтобы я отпустил. Вместо того я вслед за ней вскочил на ноги, продолжая удерживать её лицо. Вторая рука самовольно опустилась на её талию, притягивая к себе. Не сильно, оставляя возможность выбора.

И она сделала его легко и естественно, сделав последний шаг так, что между нами не осталось и сантиметра.

Треклятый костюм облегал её тело точно вторая кожа, но он не мешал чувствовать, как под пальцами разливается её тепло, а дыхание Евы становится поверхностным и рваным. И это странно, учитывая, что она почти совсем не дышит. Неужели волнуется?

— Марк, я… — начала было она.

— Тс-с-с, ничего не говори, — попросил я, уверенно, да, на этот раз не сомневаясь, потянулся к её губам.

Два влажных и нежных трепещущих лепестка отозвались мгновенно. Ева тихонько всхлипнула и прижалась ещё сильнее. Её руки пробрались под мою майку и бродили там с нетерпением первооткрывателя, поглаживая вздрагивающий живот, грудь. Ожидание становилось невыносимым.

— Ева, — мой голос звучал хрипло, — прошу тебя, скажи мне, как снимается этот твой чёртов костюм.

И на этот раз мне не пришлось выслушивать чушь про тактильные контакты и их нежелательность. Отливной волной, оставившей немного пены у ног, костюм покинул мою Афродиту, а она, немного потоптавшись на нем, абсолютно не знала, что делать дальше.

— Марк? — раздалось вопросительно и беспомощно. В её невинности было нечто совершенно трогательное.

— Что? — мне не хотелось отвлекаться от её губ, шеи и от восхитительного исследования её груди.

— Мне нужно раздеть тебя тоже?

— Нет, Ева. Давай на этот раз я всё сделаю сам.

И то, что последовало дальше, я где-то помню, а где-то мой разум проваливался в чёрные пучины марсианской ночи, ориентирующие меня лишь тихими вздохами Евы. Совершенно никакой разницы: тёплая, влажная, вздрагивающая, восхитительная. И кстати, я вообще не понимаю, зачем пишу это здесь. Наверное, для того, чтобы запомнить навсегда: тонкую талию в замке моих ладоней, вздрагивающий живот. Такая же, как все девчонки: между ребер аккуратно ложатся мои большие пальцы. Ева спроектирована и создана идеально. Настолько, что я почти лишаюсь сознания, когда понимаю, что ей так же хорошо, как и мне.

Я хочу это помнить. Всегда.

В эти последние часы я казался себе Марком-ребёнком, наконец после долгой болезни дорвавшимся до сладостей и мороженого. Я не мог оторваться от Евы, но она, кажется, оказалась совершенно не против такого поворота событий.

Лишь один раз я позволил себе вопрос:

— Тебе хорошо?

— Марк, — простонала она вместо ответа. Впрочем. Я давно привык, что она не отвечает ни на один из них.

Как не трудно догадаться, заснуть я не смог. И Ева тоже. Молочные предрассветные сумерки пробрались сквозь окно непрошенными гостями и разлились, завоевывая пространство, озвучивая страшное. Но я не мог нарушить молчания и всё смотрел, как уютно устроив голову в сгибе моего локтя Ева смотрела на меня, но взгляд её оставался непроницаемым.

— Доброе утро, Марк, — наконец решилась она.

— Привет, Ева. В первый раз за всё время нашего знакомства ты поздоровалась со мной.

— Сегодня ты должен отправиться к МВА, — казалось, Ева не услышала меня.

— Я думал об этом несколько последних часов. Хотя, нет, признаюсь, я начал задумываться об этом ещё давным-давно, но теперь не сомневаюсь — что хочу задержаться здесь, с тобой рядом.

— Почему?

— Странный вопрос, Ева. Мне кажется, ты должна была понять и почувствовать. У нас на Земле это называется любовью. Ты говорила что-то о привязанности.

Завозившись, Ева скользнула с моей руки и зарылась лицом в подушку. Неужели плачет?

— Ты должен отправиться сегодня, — заговорила подушка голосом Евы, а я с трудом воспринимал её слова, ведь мой взгляд задержался на прекрасных шариках попки Евы, так соблазнительно обозначившихся в утреннем свете.

Моя ладонь, не подчиняясь остальному Марку, пропутешествовала по тёплому бедру.

— Я останусь столько, сколько можно, — уверенно сказал я.

Потому что по-иному просто не смогу. Ева дёрнулась и резко села в кровати.

— А я не могу тебе этого позволить. За тобой наблюдают со спутников. Если ты не отправишься в путь, твои НАСЫ могут подумать, что планы изменились. Только представь, какие последствия могут быть у этого поступка.

— Ты предлагаешь оставить тебя сразу после того, как обрёл?

Ева казалась очень сосредоточенной. Она наматывала на палец простыню. Это лишало момент таинственности и романтики, ведь перст у моей нежной и трепетной возлюбленной был похлеще бура.

— Ева… — позвал я её.

— Я поеду с тобой, — решительно заявила она.

— Что?

— Я могу поехать вместе с тобой, — повторила она, глядя мне прямо в глаза. — Если честно, я давно раздумывала над этим, но, как ты понимаешь, есть ряд проблем.

— Да, например такая: что ты будешь делать за три тысячи двести километров от своей базы, когда мы доберемся. Я, конечно, могу одолжить тебе марсоход, чтобы ты добралась обратно, но представляю, как заинтересуются коллеги из НАСА «самостоятельными» перемещениями ровера, когда Марк Уотни покинет пределы марсианской атмосферы. Ева, конечно, я был бы счастлив, если бы ты сопровождала меня, но если ты воспользуешься марсоходом, вся твоя миссия пойдет коту под хвост. И то, что твой народ скрывал так много времени, всплывёт наружу.

— Мне не нужен твой марсоход, — повела плечами Ева, я имела в виду совсем другие препятствия.

— То есть, как не нужен? — опешил я. — Собираешься топать обратно пешком?

— Марк, ты совершенно безнадёжен, — улыбнулась Ева, но на этот раз снизошла до короткого пояснения. — Как только на месте вашей новой миссии, которую ты называешь «Арес-IV», появились первые следы активности землян, мы тут же основали базу неподалёку. Это всего десять километров от места, куда ты держишь путь. Такое расстояние я преодолею за день, не пользуясь марсоходом. А оттуда я вызову своих. В сущности, им безразлично, откуда меня забирать.

И если последняя фраза Евы заставила сердце подпрыгнуть и затрепетать в горле от счастья, то это эгоистичное чувство вновь разбилось об очевидный вопрос:

— Но тогда тебе придётся объяснить своим спасателям, почему ты оказалась так далеко от собственной базы.

— Марк, ты не должен думать о таких вещах. Со своими проблемами я справлюсь самостоятельно.

— Нет, Ева, я должен знать… То, что ты называешь привязанностью… Оно порождает вполне естественное беспокойство за того, к кому ты привязан…

— Я привязана к тебе Марк.

— Хорошо, но ты говорила о других проблемах...

— Часть дороги я могу преодолевать в прицепе. Я оценила его, пока занималась модернизацией, и хотя там у тебя всё загружено под завязку, но я смогу…

— Какие глупости, Ева. Мне придётся проводить внутри марсохода всего по четыре часа в день. Места в салоне достаточно для нас двоих. Мне будет приятно быть рядом с тобой. Всё время.

…

__________

* — В России программа известна под названием «Тачка на прокачку». Вёл передачу небезызвестный музыкант, телеведущий и актёр Элвин Натаниэль Джойнер IV (англ. Alvin Nathaniel Joiner), более известный под сценическим псевдонимом Xzibit. Да, если бы меня звали Элвин, я бы тоже постаралась сменить имя (авт.)

** — компания, занимающаяся тюнингом автомобилей. Основана в 1993 году Райаном Фридлингхаусом, взявшего займ у своего деда Джарета Фридлингхауса. Она была расположена в Лос-Анджелесе, но позже переехала в Корону, штат Калифорния.


	8. Глава 8

_**— Валли…** _

_**— И-и-ива...** _

_**— Ва-а-алли…** _

_**(Герои мультфильма «Валли»)** _

 

 

**СОЛ 469. ЗАПИСЬ В ЛИЧНОМ НОУТБУКЕ МАРКА УОТНИ**

Не могу назвать себя романтиком, но «Сириус-5» (так я планировал назвать миссию переезда в Скиапарелли изначально) был безапелляционно переименован «Марию Целесту».* Пару причин приведу здесь. Во-первых (в корсарских), несколько солов назад я объявил себя пиратом, а название судна и миссии должно было соответствовать. Во-вторых (в романтических), так моя мать называла наш старый семейный Dodge «Caravan», ** в котором, как она утверждала, самым необъяснимым образом пропадало всё свете. Но это название имело и ещё один сакраментальный смысл. Именно с тем самым Доджем у меня, как и у любого восемнадцатилетнего мальчишки, были связаны самые радостные воспоминания о выпускном вечере, когда моя давняя приятельница Кристина позволила себе и мне гораздо больше, чем планировалось изначально. И виной тому, конечно, был виски, которым мы так старательно запивали пунш, укрываясь в школьной уборной.

Итак, «Мария Целеста» на электрическом ходу несла нас с Евой по просторам бескрайнего, красного, каменного океана со скоростью около семнадцати узлов, и я на полном серьёзе провозгласил себя капитаном корабля Марком Крюкоспином. Радикулит ни за что не хотел разжимать своих стальных объятий. Под моё кряхтение Ева порывалась уйти в прицеп, но я оказался бы лжецом, если бы сказал, что могу отпустить её от себя хоть на метр. Таким образом, моё многодневное путешествие из сущего ада обещало превратиться в райские небеса. Ева постоянно находилась на расстоянии вытянутой руки или даже ближе.

Конечно, возникали и неудобства. Подгузники. Нет, об ЭТОМ аспекте своей жизни (деятельности) я здесь писать не буду, ибо это не ваше собачье… к другим неудобствам относилось наше с Евой различное восприятие понятия «комфорт». Отношения с чудесным РТГ у моей драгоценной не складывались. Она не раз говорила, что повышенные температура и давление сказываются на ней негативно и это выражается в первую очередь в снижении продуктивности. Теперь я наблюдал это на практике. Буквально пара часов рядом с РТГ действовала на Еву удручающим образом. Свернувшись возле меня калачиком, она погружалась в глубокий и тревожный сон. И хотя марсоход не возражал против того, чтобы побыть «Мария Целестой», но открыть окно, чтобы впустить лёгкий марсианский бриз, я по понятным причинам, увы, не мог. Зато мне эгоистично нравилось пропускать шёлковые чёрные нити волос спящей Евы сквозь пальцы, подносить её ладошку к своим губам или касаться её шеи, груди, вызывая стоны удовольствия.

Да, кстати, я победитель! Её костюм, наконец-то стал подчиняться мне с первой попытки. И иногда, стоило Еве лишь немного зазеваться, я тянул застёжку и… к полному недоумению НАСА, наверняка подглядывающему за мной со спутников, мой марсоход замирал прямо среди песчаных дюн на какое-то время. Несложно догадаться, чем мы занимались. Интересно, а какие гипотезы по этому поводу выстраивало НАСА?

Ева изменилась. Незримо, едва уловимо она стала растягивать гласную в моём имени, произнося его нараспев: «Ма-арк». Никто и никогда не говорил со мной так раньше. И так бесстыдно не предлагал: «Раздень меня, я хочу от тебя кричать». Странно. Необъяснимо. Бесстыдно. И совершенно естественно.

С другой стороны, не могу сказать, что мы стали больше разговаривать или Ева научилась отвечать на мои вопросы, но я готов поклясться, что никого и никогда в жизни я не знал так хорошо и глубоко.

Я. Буду. Помнить. Всегда. Каждый миг, мгновенье, каждый кадр. Мелочи, которые изобретательная Ева делала, чтобы развлечь меня в пути. Вот, например, после недельного путешествия я проснулся в палатке, обнаружив записку, приклеенную к собственному пупку: «Привет, ленивая задница. Проснулся? Тогда включи музыку и ты удивишься».

Она разминалась на поверхности (да, ей тоже была необходима зарядка, только Беку Ева понравилась бы куда больше, чем я, ведь физической нагрузкой она не пренебрегала никогда).

Завидев мою сонную физиономию за окном марсохода, Ева приветственно помахала мне. Я включил музыку, и она в точности повторила то, что увидела в музыкальном клипе на ноутбуке Мартинеса (получилось, кстати, неплохо, против Бейонсе я не имею ничего). И всё это казалось почти забавным, если бы я так явно не ощутил себя рыбкой в аквариуме.

В тот день я впервые задумался о том, что никогда и не под каким предлогом нам не быть вместе. Эти жалкие несколько солов — всё, что осталось. И хотя их количество исчислялось десятками, они растают как мороженое в жаркий летний полдень, не оставив после себя ничего, кроме изжоги.

Я поделился этими мыслями с Евой, отдыхавшей на моей груди в палатке. Она поинтересовалась, что такое изжога, а потом сделала вид, что уснула.

Невыносимая девица…

 

**СОЛ 476. ЗАПИСЬ В ЛИЧНОМ НОУТБУКЕ МАРКА УОТНИ**

Похоже, там, в НАСА всё-таки обделались. Сегодня нас с Евой наконец осенило, что мы стремительно углубляемся в эпицентр мощной песчаной бури. На самом деле я бы мог понять это гораздо раньше (коэффициент зарядки солнечных панелей снизился настолько значительно, что только идиот проигнорировал бы это обстоятельство). Прошу заметить, что я НЕ идиот, но мои мысли были заняты совершенно другими вещами.

И здесь, не сходя с этого самого места, меня можно признать свихнувшимся или душевнобольным, но в тот момент я гораздо сильнее был сосредоточен на Еве, а вопросы выживания приобрели второстепенное значение. Да, возможно это глупо, но чем ближе мы подъезжали к Скиапарелли, тем сильнее меня охватывало странное внутреннее беспокойство. Точнее не странное. Всё отчётливее я понимал: рано или поздно наступит тот день, когда мне придётся оставить милую Еву.

Я пробовал задать ей этот вопрос. Она обернулась и, зябко поведя обнажёнными плечами, молвила:

— Ты же и сам всё прекрасно понимаешь, Марк. Ты должен жить среди особей своего вида. Я тоже должна вернуться к своим.

— И нет никакой возможности остаться вместе? Я мог бы полететь с тобой. Если бы ты позвала.

— На моей планете тебе не выжить, Марк. К тому же, я не смогу объяснить, почему допустила сближение. Так что это не самый лучший план. Остаётся лишь такой вариант: остаться на Марсе и умереть от голода. Это единственное, что мы можем предпринять, не расставаясь.

Не очень радужная перспектива, но я не сдавался:

— А как же привязанность?

— Я не буду молчать и делать вид, что не слышала вопроса. Не в этот раз. Тебе придётся забыть обо мне… и мне тоже придётся тебя не вспоминать...

В общем-то, уверен, вы меня поймёте, что за такими мыслями и грустными разговорами пустячок в виде песчаной бури мы сразу и не приметили.

Как мы из неё выбирались, я подробно описал в основном журнале, умолчав, разве что, ну конечно, о Еве.

До прибытия к МВА оставалось так мало.

...

 

**СОЛ 498. ЗАПИСЬ В ЛИЧНОМ НОУТБУКЕ МАРКА УОТНИ**

Сегодня чудесный план по спасению чуть не накрылся медным тазом. В основном дневнике я осветил это событие подробно. Здесь же отмечу, что мой марсоход, сделав «бочку»***, вовсе не соизволил встать на колёса. И если в бортовом журнале описаны мои многочасовые попытки самостоятельно перевернуть проклятый ровер и тележку (из вредности присоединившуюся к марсоходу в предложении поваляться), то здесь я оговорюсь: нужно было не выпендриваться, усмирить гордость и растолкать уснувшую от очередной порции тепла РТГ Еву. Но раз уж она не проснулась даже от такого воистину жесткого приземления, то нарушать границ её сна мне не хотелось совсем.

Если вам интересны все мои мучения на пути поиска великолепного инженерного решения, просто прочтите основной дневник. Через пару часов я сдался и присел у марсохода, любуясь через окно, как в неудобной позе совершенно безмятежно почует Ева.

Мне пришлось ждать ещё час, прежде чем карие глаза открылись и, лукаво посмотрев на меня, часто-часто заморгали.

Ева выплыла из марсохода и, оценив масштаб происшествия, поинтересовалась, надев шлем:

— У нас проблемы, Марк?

— Целых две, — улыбнулся я. — Как видишь, марсоход не может продолжить свой путь. Одному мне его не перевернуть, так что…

К чести Евы могу заметить: долго объяснять не пришлось. К моему великолепному, но малоэффективному рычагу была приложена одна СЕ (помните эту единицу?). Как несложно догадаться, марсоход встал на колёса как миленький, а я в очередной раз ощутил себя беспозвоночным.

— Вторая проблема? — улыбнулась Ева, подняв лицевой щиток.

— Эту решу самостоятельно, — ответил я. — Только пока не представляю как.

— Ты недоговариваешь, — реактивно надула губы Ева.

— Наверное, научился этому у тебя, — рассмеялся я в голос. Хотя… на самом деле мне не было смешно. Совершенно. Вообще. Совсем.

Я думал только том, что этот сол, несмотря на трудности, которые он принёс, практически остался позади. Солнце клонилось к закату, а значит, нам нужно было продолжать свой путь. Ещё минус один сол.

Девочка моя.

...

 

**СОЛ 505. ЗАПИСЬ В ЛИЧНОМ НОУТБУКЕ МАРКА УОТНИ**

В каком-то смысле всё встало на свои места, ведь когда мы с Евой увидели металлический корпус сверкавшего на солнце МВА, сердце моё наполнилось ликованием. Чёрт возьми! Я чувствовал себя бойскаутом, выведшим свой заблудившийся в глухом лесу отряд только при помощи компаса. С той лишь разницей, что у Марса нет магнитного поля, а значит и компасов никаких быть не может. Благослови Бог великолепный Фобос.**** Я подумал об этом и улыбнулся. Странно просить у Бога благословения для страха.*****

Я любовался сверкавшим на солнце боком МВА, забыв обо всём на свете. Нога моя скользнула с педали, и марсоход замер на гребне дюны.

— Все на абордаж! — скомандовал я, и на полной скорости мой пиратский ровер рванул к подъёмному аппарату.

Ева помогала мне облачиться в скафандр, и на её губах блуждала странная, непонятная улыбка:

— Ма-арк, — обратилась она уже привычно нараспев, но когда я обратился в слух, она помотала головой, обозначив тем самым, что передумала говорить.

Ева осталась сидеть в открытом марсоходе, когда я широкими прыжками подскочил к сияющему надеждой на спасение двадцати семи метровому гиганту. Она всё так же улыбалась, нацепив шлем Льюис, когда я исполнял тарзанью пляску вокруг подъёмного аппарата, кулаками колотя себя в грудь. Я смеялся и матерился, не забывая комментировать:

— Эти слова, Ева, обязательно забудь. Никогда их не используй.

Я поманил её, и вместе мы вскарабкались по лестнице на посадочную ступень. Оказавшись внутри МВА, я тут же узнал свою Еву. Она целиком и полностью потеряла ко мне, налаживающему связь с Хьюстоном, всякий интерес. Вместо того, чтобы пользуясь относительно обширным на фоне кабины марсохода и нашей спальни пространством прийти в мои объятья, Ева кружила по всему периметру, благоговейно касаясь кресел и электроники. Я любовался ей, не нарушая воцарившейся тишины, понимая, что в перспективе меня ждут наискучнейшие беседы с НАСА, которые, вполне возможно, коснутся весьма волнующих тем. Чёрт, я и забыл о четырнадцатиминутной задержке связи.

[13:07] ХЬЮСТОН: Поздравления от всех из ЦУПа! Отличная работа! Сообщи свой статус.

[13:21] МВА: Спасибо! Физических проблем нет. Марсоход и прицеп сильно поизносились, но пока работают. Оксигенатор и стабилизатор в порядке. Регенератор воды я не взял, одну только воду. Осталась куча картошки. До 549-го сола продержусь.

[13:36] ХЬЮСТОН: Рады это слышать. Гермес на курсе, облёт состоится на 549-ый сол. Как тебе известно, нужно облегчить МВА, чтобы его смог перехватить «Гермес». В течение дня мы пришлём тебе инструкции. Сколько у тебя воды? ******

Мне пришлось признаться НАСА, что мочу я всю дорогу выливал за борт, за что был немедленно обвинён в преступной расточительности. Впервые я никак не прокомментировал это. Обзываться не хотелось, ведь на то, чтобы не устраивать из марсохода сортир, был особый резон, о котором я предпочёл умолчать. Тем не менее, в следующем сообщении бесстыдники из НАСА потребовали сохранять и мочу. Я с сочувствием покосился на Еву, хотя, за всё время она ни разу не пожаловалась на запахи, укрепляя меня в подозрении, что вообще их не чувствует.

Из нудного диалога с НАСА я понял, что мне придётся подвергнуть электролизу всю оставшуюся воду, чтобы получить несколько лишних килограммов топлива. Это вселяло определённое беспокойство. Что могут дать восемьдесят килограмм этого самого топлива? На мой вопрос НАСА уклончиво отмолчалось, добавив, что в конце возможно придётся электролизовать и физиологические жидкости. С ума сойти. Но зато я смогу похвастаться перед Евой, что мочусь ракетным топливом. Готов поспорить, это способно её удивить.

Я не буду конспектировать все переговоры с НАСА и тут. Возмущусь лишь, что роверу и прицепу моему не доверяют и после вынужденной троекратной проверки всех систем землянами было принято соломоново решение использовать в качестве мастерской для некоторых моих нужд сам МВА. Я мог пользоваться им практически до последнего. Изуродовать прекрасный корабль можно за три или четыре сола официально. При помощи Евы мне хватит и одного.

Не буду пересказывать и всего того, что в этот и последующие солы происходило между мной и Евой. На самом деле это здорово напоминало первые дни нашего знакомства, когда она трудилась наравне со мной и даже больше, с той лишь разницей, что глупостей про «тактильные контакты» я больше не слышал. Стоило мне оказаться без скафандра и прикоснуться к ней… о, она становилась всё более отзывчивой и ласковой.

Кроме того мы разговаривали. Столько, сколько не говорили ещё никогда. И я всё удивлялся, как находились темы, ведь проведя вместе столько времени, между нами должны были остаться лишь сплошные конфликты. А ещё Ева кое-что рассказала о жизни на своей планете, и я понял, что бедная девочка действительно не видела ничего особенного. Вся её жизнь, если описать ту, используя земные аналоги, была похожа на службу в спецвойсках. Наверное, потому не слишком разнообразный мой быт казался ей настоящим «Диснейлендом». Кстати, окажись она со мной на Земле, я бы потащил её на свидание именно в этот парк.

Иногда разговоры заставали нас глубоко за полночь, и тогда привыкшая к дисциплине Ева засыпала прямо на моём плече, а я ещё долго не мог сомкнуть глаз, думая о том, что 549-й сол приближается неумолимо. Но я не смел поговорить об этом с Евой. Она всячески избегала тем о скором расставании.

 

**СОЛ 526 ЗАПИСЬ В ЛИЧНОМ НОУТБУКЕ МАРКА УОТНИ**

В НАСА правильно предположили, что их идея лишить МВА носовой части не приведёт меня в восторг. Прочитав соответствующее сообщение, я вежливо и ласково попросил недоумевающую Еву снять шлем и тут уж дал волю чувствам. Если коротко на Земном языке, то перегрузки в 13 g грозили мне переломанными костями, лопнувшими сосудами, да и вообще могли очень дорого стоить. Проматерившись, я жестом попросил Еву вернуть на место скафандр и обрисовал план действий.

Но НАСА почему-то более всего волновал вопрос, как я смогу сдвинуть с места многоцентнеровую крышу. Я, конечно, сохранил интригу и джокера в рукаве. Ева с такой задачей могла справиться не запыхавшись. А записи. В основном журнале я напишу, что очень устал от работы. И это будет правдой. Морально я был вымотан полностью.

 

**СОЛ 529. ЗАПИСЬ В ЛИЧНОМ НОУТБУКЕ МАРКА УОТНИ**

Записи о Еве становились всё короче, тогда как основной журнал я вёл с прилежанием тринадцатилетней отличницы. Вообще, этот сол примечателен тем, что я начал заниматься изготовлением ракетного топлива. Звучит помпезно, но на самом деле я лишь подвергал воду электролизу. Еву от процесса я отстранил, и она наблюдала за моими манипуляциями с безопасного расстояния — из раскуроченного МВА. Вспоминая о водородных приключениях периода начала моей робинзонады и стреляющем людьми жилым модулем, я просто не мог себе позволить, чтобы взрыв уничтожил и меня, и Еву. Кто-то должен выжить. Если выбирать из двоих, себя из списка я исключаю.

Да, кстати, сегодня в первый раз ребята с «Гермеса» вышли на связь. Мартинес предложил заняться сексом. Бедняга. Думаю, у него проблемы с личной жизнью: жена далековато, а в космосе не так уж просто подцепить какую-нибудь девчонку. Я соскучился по этим ребятам!

 

**СОЛ 548. ЗАПИСЬ В ЛИЧНОМ НОУТБУКЕ МАРКА УОТНИ**

Не буду описывать последний день, проведённый с Евой. Это выше моих сил. И хотя я уверен, что буду помнить каждую секунду, каждый миг последних часов, проведённых на Марсе, записывать я не стану ни-че-го. Таков уж я, Марк Уотни — первый человек, пробывший на Марсе в полном одиночестве полтора года… ну ладно, не совсем в полном одиночестве.

Но всё же, кое о чём я расскажу. Вспоминая, как мама всегда утверждала, что я визуал:

— Марк, ты привёз какие-нибудь фотографии из лагеря?

— Но мама, у меня совсем не было времени на съемку: мы гуляли по лесу, ставили палатки и жгли костры. Мы пели и сплавлялись по реке. Я и так всё очень хорошо помню.

— Марк может сфотографировать что-то только случайно, если выронит из рюкзака свой фотоаппарат и тот, падая, сделает несколько снимков.

Это не правда. На этот раз я возьму с собой флэшку со своими записями о Еве. Куда добавлю те фото, что остались в моём компьютере. Ева на крыше марсохода. Ева в жилом модуле, сопереживающая судьбам героев сериала. Ева и Марк.

Я впитывал последние часы, как губка. Я без конца касался её рук, лица, запоминая эти ощущения. Странно осознавать, но мы провели вместе не так уж мало времени, а мне не просто не надоело дотрагиваться до Евы. Напротив. Каждый раз, как в первый раз. Нежная у неё кожа. Что-то на самом дне тёмных глаз плещется теплом, готовое выплеснуться через край.

ЕВА!

Если бы она знала, как я был близок к тому, чтобы отказаться от всего и остаться. Я мог бы инсценировать собственную смерть. Мог бы… Чёрт, у меня осталось 56 картофелин, а это всего несколько солов рядом с ней. Потом я буду долго и мучительно умирать от голода. Рядом с ней. Рядом.

В последнюю ночь она долго не могла устроиться, постоянно поворачиваясь с боку на бок, утыкаясь носом в мой бок.

— Ева…

— Что?

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что мне нечего сказать?

— Я понимаю, что всё идёт так, как и должно быть. По самому лучшему сценарию. Мы оба останемся живы и…

— За несколько сотен миллионов километров друг от друга.

— Памяти не страшны расстояния. Я буду думать о тебе. Чаще, чем хочу.

Я обнял её, прижимая крепко-крепко, и прошептал жестокое:

— Я тебя люблю.

 

**СОЛ 549 (Восстановленная запись)**

Не буду врать: у меня тряслись коленки. С большой вероятностью я умру при старте. И хорошо, если мою жизнь унесёт взрыв. Я даже понять ничего не успею. Хуже будет, если на орбите что-то пойдёт не так. Вариантов на тему «что-то пойдёт не так» множество. Поэтому я не стану их перечислять. В любом случае у меня оставался элегантный план самоубийства в открытом космосе.

Я был готов к старту в своём кабриолете за несколько миллионов долларов. Сквозь отверстия в корпусе я в последний раз видел красноватые марсианские пейзажи.

… и одинокую фигурку, прячущуюся в тени марсохода.

На Еве всё ещё красовался шлем, и мы могли разговаривать. Но секунды складывались в минуты, а мы молчали… молчали… молчали, не находя нужных слов. Лично у меня в голове роились лишь глупости. Я хотел сказать ей, что никого и никогда не любил так. И не полюблю. Я хотел сказать, что у неё тяжёлая задница и самая красивая улыбка во всей Вселенной. Я, чёрт возьми, не успел рассказать ей о «Диснейленде» и … я никогда не представлю её своей матери. В наушнике ветром раздавалось дыхание Евы, и только это обстоятельство выдавало её волнение.

— Ева?..

— Что, Марк? — послышалось слишком быстро. Раньше она никогда не торопилась мне отвечать.

— Как ты доберёшься до базы?

— Отсюда правда недалеко. Тебе не о чем волноваться, — голос её звучал тихо и хрипло. Она действительно с трудом проговаривала слова.

— Тебе холодно? — зачем-то задал глупый вопрос я, понимая, что Еве не может быть холодно. Она даже не знает, что это такое.

— Да, Марк, — послышалось в наушнике неожиданно. — Да, мне очень-очень холодно…

В любой момент бортовой компьютер мог сигнализировать о том, что Льюис хочет выйти на связь. Но я не смотрел на него, не хотел отключаться от Евы. Я и без того знал, что через мгновения увижу на мониторе сигнал, после этого буду обязан переключиться и разговаривать с «Гермесом» через скафандр. Последние минуты…

— Я буду скучать по тебе, Ева.

— Я тоже. — И даже не представляю, что сказать тебе на прощанье.

— А я могу, знаю… — прошептала она. — Помнишь, когда-то тебе было интересно узнать моё настоящее имя?

— Конечно, Ева, — из глаз выкатились неуправляемые, огромные капли. Ещё и ещё, и ещё. Они стекали по подбородку к шее, а я слушал её голос.

— Меня зовут ФО 11-34.

— Ужасное имя, — рассмеялся я. — Буду звать тебя Евой, как раньше, хорошо?

— Хорошо…

На несколько мгновений она замолчала. Я тоже не нарушал тишины до тех пор пока…

— Марк! Марк! Я должна сказать ещё кое-что. О привязанности! Я ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ, МАРК!

Мне приходилось сильно выворачивать голову, проклиная себя за то, что не передвинул марсоход, рядом с которым пряталась Ева. Теперь, чтобы видеть её, следовало почти на 90 градусов поворачивать шею и до боли косить глазами. Я хотел ей сказать, но…

Тонкий луч коснулся белого шлема, ласково повторив абрис полукруга. Ева сняла его и бросила на песок. Легкий ветер всколыхнул чёрный водопад волос, и от слёз больше ничего не стало видно. Я кричал… А потом… услышал голос Льюис:

— Пилот готов?

— … Пилот готов.

Скорее всего, я потерял сознание.

 

**СОЛ 549 (3) Восстановленная запись**

Перегрузка 13 g, которую я испытал при выходе на орбиту, штука действительно ощутимая, потому как очнулся я уже на этой самой орбите. Нет, очнулся, слишком громко сказано, скорее забытье сменилось туманным бодрствованием. Я открыл глаза и несколько раз моргнул, всё ещё чувствуя влагу на своих щеках.

Грудь болела так, что я с трудом мог вдохнуть, скорее всего, у меня были сломаны рёбра. От брезента ничего не осталось, зато мне открылся панорамный вид на Марс с орбиты. Изрытая кратерами поверхность казалась чуть размытой. За всю историю человечества эту картину лицезрели лишь восемнадцать человек.

— Иди в задницу, — предложил я Марсу просто потому, что промолчать на прощение стало бы совсем уж свинством. Показав планете средний палец, я потянулся к контрольной панели на руке скафандра и включил радио. На данный момент я был сосредоточен только на одном. Изо всех сил я старался не думать о Еве. Получалось из рук вон плохо.

— МВА вызывает «Гермес»…

И снова я не буду утомлять вас подробностями перехвата, благо это можно узнать из многих источников: официального журнала первого жителя Марса Марка Уотни, с передовиц ежедневных газет, осветивших моё чудесное спасение ещё до того, как Марс скрылся из виду, он подробно будет освещён в рапортах, когда мы вернёмся на Землю. Но в заключении я напишу пару слов о том, как ступил на борт корабля.

Если бы то был фильм или книга, мы, наверное, столпились вы в шлюзе, обнимались и хлопали друг друга по плечам, но на деле получилось несколько иначе.

При взлёте я действительно сломал два ребра. Они серьёзно беспокоили ещё в МВА, но настоящая агония началась в шлюзе. Я отключил микрофон и визжал, как девчонка. Серьёзно, в космосе никто не услышит, что ты кричишь, если ты сам этого не захочешь, а под рукой не окажется включенного микрофона. Но кричал я не только оттого, что наконец оказался среди своих. Скорее от картинки, которая никак не хотела покидать мою голову: золотистый луч солнца повторил полукруг шлема, падающего к ногам девушки, чьи волосы растрепал порыв марсианского ветра.

— Ева!..

…

Оказавшись на борту, я не мог продышаться. И виной тому были не только переломанные рёбра. Погрузиться в собственные мысли целиком мне не дала команда. Я давно не общался с людьми. Точнее, с землянами.

Окружившие меня ребята говорили наперебой, но капитан Льюис отрезала:

— Ребята, дайте Марку немного времени. Сейчас ему нужен только Бек. Думаю, что сейчас самое время для медосмотра и… Марк, как только сможешь, прими душ. Ты воняешь… не намного лучше скунса.

— Вас понял, капитан, — выдавил улыбку я.

— Да уж, Беку не позавидуешь, — рассмеялся Мартинес, хлопнув меня по плечу и вызвав тем самым новый приступ боли. — Мы очень рады тебя видеть, старина…

...

В первую ночь на корабле я долго не мог заснуть. Мне удалось принять душ, пережить перевязку от Бека, поужинать потрясающим пайком и оставаться центральной фигурой весь вечер. Но когда разговоры за полночь утихли и команда разошлась по каютам, я всё ещё оставался в общей и просто сидел, гипнотизируя чёрное, пронизанное светом звёзд космическое полотно. И часть меня по-прежнему держалась за мысли о Еве, о чёрном каскаде её волос, струящемся по плечам; другая задавалась вопросом, почему миллионы людей во всём мире так сопереживали судьбе одного глупого ботаника-неудачника, оставшегося на Марсе на столь продолжительное время. Я думал о тех, кто не спал ночами, трудясь над тем, чтобы спасти мою несчастную задницу, над поступком своих товарищей, отдавшим многие месяцы своей жизни, чтобы вернуться и подобрать меня рядом с Марсом, с радостью вышвырнувшим меня пинком. Думал и не мог найти ответа, кроме одной шальной идеи, настойчиво проникавшей в мой мозг. Да, отныне моё имя навсегда будет вписано в космическую историю человечества. Я олицетворяю собой прогресс, науку, будущее, о котором люди мечтали веками, но не могли позволить себе таких экспериментов по соображениям гуманизма. Но уверен: истинная причина кроется в инстинктах человека помогать своему ближнему. И что бы там ни говорила Ева: агрессия и глупость это частное — в общем, люди не такие уж плохие ребята. Нет, кое в чём она была права, и с болью в сердце я понимаю, что должен жить среди представителей своего вида, а не рядом с ней, но именно сердечная привязанность к себе подобным способна привести нас за миллионы километров, не задумываясь о средствах, когда впереди ясно видна цель. Да, на Земле (и даже не сомневаюсь, что и на Евиной планете есть придурки, которым наплевать), но за меня миллионы и миллионы, а за Еву… около двух тысяч представителей её народа. Короче, почти все.

Круто, да?

Мои рёбра по-прежнему визжали от боли, в глазах двоилось от болезни ускорения. До Земли лететь ещё 211 дней, но я был счастлив. Это самый лучший день в моей жизни.

Если только сделать поправку.

…

Жизни без Евы.

__________

* — корабль, покинутый экипажем по невыясненной причине и найденный 4 декабря 1872 года в 400 милях от Гибралтара кораблём «Деи Грация». Классический пример корабля-призрака.

** — Dodge Caravan — семейный минивен, производящийся компанией Chrysler Group LLC под брендом Dodge. Так же Dodge Caravan продавался как Plymouth Voyager. Первое поколение Dodge Caravan увидело свет в 1984 году.

*** — Бо́чка — фигура пилотажа, при выполнении которой летательный аппарат (самолёт и так далее) поворачивается относительно продольной оси на 360° с сохранением общего направления полёта. Здесь же Марк снова шутит (по-моему, не смешно. авт.)

**** — Фобос и Деймос — естественные спутники Марса.

***** — Марк продолжает шутить. Печален его юмор (впрочем, и ему не весело). Здесь наш милый ботаник имеет в виду то, что попросил Благословения для спутника Марса, по которому ориентировался, а именно для Фобоса. Фобос (др.-греч. Φόβος, «страх») — божество, олицетворявшее в греческой мифологии страх; сын бога войны Ареса и Афродиты, брат Гармонии и близнец Деймоса (ужаса).

****** — отрывок из оригинального текста Э.Вейр «Марсианин». Издательство АСТ. Перевод Егоровой.


	9. Эпилог

_**Ева уходит на юг,** _

_**Еве две птицы поют.** _

_**Залиты солнцем моря.** _

_**Ева мечтает — и я…** _

_**(Настя Полева «Сон наяву»)** _

 

*******

Тедди Сандерс не помнил столь жаркой весны. За все сорок семь прожитых на Земле лет он не сталкивался ни с чем подобным. Даже в самый ранний час, когда он совершал обязательную пробежку, температура держалась на отметке тридцать пять градусов. Стоит ли говорить, что к полудню Хьюстон раскалялся, заставляя многочисленных городских жителей прятаться в тени парков, внутри прохладных кондиционированных комнат и офисов.

На службу Сандерс по обыкновению прибывал ровно в семь тридцать утра. И хотя официально рабочий день начинался полутора часами позже, он должен был идеально подготовиться к утреннему совещанию. Должность Руководителя НАСА накладывала определённые обязательства.

Но в этот день приоткрытая дверь, ведущая в конференц-зал, соединённый с кабинетом Сандерса небольшим проходом, выдавала, что в планы обыкновенно аккуратного и педантичного человека вмешался случай, заставивший его забыть о правилах.

Прибывшая на работу раньше положенного срока секретарь заглянула в щель между дверью и стеной и увидела за круглым столом двоих: своего непосредственного начальника Тедди Сандерса и главу миссий на Марсе Венката Капура. Мужчины что-то обсуждали вполголоса и, судя по взъерошенной голове босса и чашке кофе, оставленной на столе без блюдца, разговор шёл уже очень давно и имел серьёзный тон.

Миссис Пинкетт тихо притворила дверь и, прижав папку с пакетом ежедневных документов для Сандерса к груди, предпочла отбыть восвояси, стараясь производить при этом как можно меньше шума и проклиная дизайнеров, проектировавших интерьер офисов Управления. Стук каблуков гулко разносился по пустому в этот час холлу.

…

Зажав голову в тиски ладоней, Тедди Сандрес раскачивался в непредназначенном для этого кресле. Его собеседник молчал, уставившись в воображаемую точку в пространстве.

— Как такое вообще могло произойти? — наконец выдавил Сандерс. — В нашем распоряжении лучшие врачи, представляющие различные области медицины. Насколько я помню, будущие астронавты проходят осмотры практически ежедневно…

— К несчастью, — официальным тоном начал Капур, — болезнь, сразившая Робертса, — редкое, наследственное, протекающее практически бессимптомно заболевание. И если бы он хотел, то бы смог его скрыть, что он с успехом и делал все годы обучения в лётной школе, а затем и в школе астронавтов.

— Но куда смотрел психолог «Ареса-IV»?

— Он уже отстранён от должности. Его обязанности временно исполняет врач «Ареса-III».

— А сам Робертс?

— В госпитале. Его жизни ничто не угрожает. Он в сознании и уже успел извиниться перед остальными членами команды и капитаном. Передо мной тоже.

— Кем планируете заменить?

— Мы уже рассмотрели несколько кандидатур из резерва, но, к сожалению, я пока не готов озвучить решение. В первую очередь для «Ареса-IV» нужен человек, умеющий принимать самостоятельные решения, мыслить творчески. Команда укомплектована прекрасными учёными, но в ней некому работать руками.

— Инженер-механик?

— Широкого профиля.

— И среди всего резерва нет достойного кандидата?

— Есть у меня одна мысль… но я не уверен, что этот человек вообще рассматривает возможность полётов в космос…

 

**12 апреля. ЗАПИСЬ В ЛИЧНОМ НОУТБУКЕ МАРКА УОТНИ**

Как видите, я не могу расстаться с привычкой вести дневник даже на Земле. Это одна из рекомендаций нашего вездесущего психолога, продолжающего работать с нами до сих пор, хотя со времён возвращения «Гермеса» прошёл целый год. Кстати, душевед клянётся, что я остался самым адекватным человеком из всего экипажа «Арес-III» (выкуси Мартинес), но это только оттого, что он не видел ранних моих записей. И сейчас я имею в виду заметки, сделанные на Земле. К тому журналу, что вёл, находясь на Марсе, я любил возвращаться снова и снова. Хотя, по понятным причинам, я никому и никогда не смог бы показать или прочитать их.

Вечерами я частенько садился за ноутбук и записывал всё то, что произошло со мной за день. Эта хроника мало напоминала экшн марсианского дневника, но я пролистывал документ до того момента, когда дни превращались обратно в солы, и читал о Еве. Признаюсь, даже по прошествии такого количества времени я не мог сдержать слёз, вспоминая о ней.

Поэтому папку с фотографиями я просматривал гораздо реже. Намного выше моих сил было видеть мою Еву с буром, оседлавшую марсоход. Еву, отпивающую кипяток из чашки Льюис. Еву, чьи губы тронула улыбка, когда она прижалась щекой к моей щеке. Это — наша единственная совместная фотография. Она сделана за несколько дней до старта МВА. За нашими спинами белое полотно спасательной палатки, в моих глазах грусть и боль, несмотря на широкую во все тридцать два зуба улыбку.

Но моё отчаяние было лишь каплей в море безысходности, которую я ощутил, едва моя нога коснулась поверхности Земли. Ведь между мной и Евой навсегда пролегло расстояние в… несколько сотен миллионов километров. Без надежды когда-нибудь сократить его до нуля.

…

Итак. О чём я могу написать сейчас?

Сегодня ко мне на занятия пришла новая группа ребят, мечтающих когда-нибудь стать астронавтами НАСА. Лекции в предыдущей закончились неделю назад, и от начального состава в сорок четыре человека осталось пятеро.

Кстати, не помню, говорил ли я, но теперь моя миссия в НАСА — передача опыта молодому поколению. Я преподаю в отряде будущих астронавтов.

Партия новобранцев в количестве тридцати семи человек смотрела на меня благоговейно, но стоило мне прочитать вводную лекцию и сделать паузу после словосочетания «а теперь вопросы», как послышалось традиционное:

— А правда, что вы выращивали картошку в собственном дерьме?

— На одном дерьме ничего не вырастишь, — привычно отвечал я, и по аудитории пробегала волна хохота. — Дерьмо остаётся дерьмом в любом случае. Только вкладывая идею, мысля творчески, можно сделать из этого дерьма конфетку, — закончил я под аплодисменты. Скоро, очень скоро эти ребята перестанут смотреть на меня как на героя. Через месяц-другой я стану для них равным… а потом… потом они будут знать всё гораздо лучше меня. Во всяком случае, считать именно так. И это норма. К счастью.

А ещё сегодня всемирный День космонавтики. Помните такого улыбчивого русского — Юрия Гагарина? Много лет назад именно он первым преодолел земное притяжение и оказался в космосе. Может быть, я немного самонадеян, но думаю, у нас есть что-то общее.

Интересно, а почему в этот день нам не дарят подарки? Думая об этом, я миновал просторный холл учебного корпуса НАСА и вошёл в более узкий коридор со множеством дверей, по обе стороны. Это аудитории, в которых проходили занятия.

Я уже готов был отключить телефон и войти в кабинет, как вдруг раздался звонок, и, бросив взгляд на экран смартфона, я не поверил глазам: со мной пытался связаться сам Тедди Сандерс.

— Доброе утро, мистер Сандерс, Уотни, — поприветствовал я Руководителя НАСА.

— Здравствуй Марк, — послышалось на другом конце. — Говорить удобно?

— Сейчас я тороплюсь на занятия, но через час освобожусь, — отрапортовал я.

— Что ж, не смею тебя задерживать, но звоню по делу. Не мог бы ты сегодня, скажем часа через полтора, прибыть ко мне в Управление?

— Конечно, сэр. В одиннадцать я смогу быть у вас.

— Отлично, Марк. Жду.

Стоит ли говорить, что я с трудом концентрировался на лекции. Час тянулся невыносимо медленно, а студенты, разомлевшие от жары, сообразительностью не блистали. Но всему на свете приходит конец, и ровно через час я, наспех попрощавшись, пулей вылетел из аудитории.

Всю дорогу меня терзала мысль: что от меня может понадобиться самому Сандерсу?

Прибыть мне удалось без опозданий, несмотря на то, что по дороге я всё-таки встал в пробку. Ума не приложу, куда передвигались люди в полдень по такой жаре. Использовав при парковке все свои гонщицкие навыки и ручник, я выскочил из машины и ринулся к парадному входу в Управление под изумлённые взгляды нескольких сотрудников. Только перед кабинетом Сандерса я перевёл дыхание, удостоверившись, что стрелки наручных часов не пересекли отметку одиннадцати часов.

— Мистер Сандерс… мистер Капур?.. Здравствуйте.

Моему удивлению не было предела. В кабинете Руководителя НАСА, помимо меня, находился мой бывший непосредственный начальник. Мужчины стояли у окна и о чём-то разговаривали вполголоса.

— Здравствуй, Марк, — поприветствовали меня попеременно. Рука Сандерса узкая, но крепкая сменилась рукопожатием с Капуром. — Пожалуйста, присаживайся.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил я, занимая одно из многочисленных кресел за столом для конференций. Капур и Сандерс расположились напротив. — Чем обязан вашему вниманию?

Сандерс немного помолчал, а Капур уронил взгляд и кашлянул в кулак. Я никак не мог понять, почему они оба отмалчиваются. Наконец, Сандерс собрался. Поправив и без того идеально расположенную на столе папку с документами, он выложил из кармана телефон и положил его параллельно краям папки.

— Марк, мы с мистером Капуром пригласили тебя сюда по чрезвычайно важному делу. Но сначала оговорюсь: понимаю, что сейчас ты человек почти гражданский, хотя Венкат и сказал, что продолжаешь тренировки вместе с будущими астронавтами.

— Я предпочитаю показывать всё на личном примере, — пожал плечами я. — Это по-честному.

— Хорошо. Я ценю это, Марк, — лицо Сандерса осветилось неким подобием улыбки, что само по себе являлось практически музейной редкостью. — Но речь сейчас не о том, а о твоей физической форме, Марк. Я запросил заключение твоего последнего медицинского осмотра. Выписка психолога об эмоциональном состоянии тоже в моём распоряжении.

— Что?

— Я не знаю, продолжаешь ли ты следить за новостями об «Аресах», но наверное знаешь, что вывод следующего экипажа на Земную орбиту с последующей состыковкой с «Гермесом» и полётом на Марс запланирован на 4 июля?

— Да, я знаю, что старт миссии приурочили ко Дню Незавсимости.*

— А ещё, Марк, ты, как никто другой, знаешь, что астронавта для такой миссии за три месяца подготовить невозможно.

— И? Я не понимаю…

— Венкат, я надеюсь на твое красноречие, — неожиданно пасовал Сандерс, а в моей голове сверкнула первая зарница догадки.

— Марк, — начал Капур, и я хорошо знал этот тон. За кажущимся равнодушием слышалась нотка волнения. Я обратился в слух. — Марк, так получилось, что «Арес-IV» остался без инженера и бортового механика. Это череда нелепых случайностей и ошибок, но тем не менее мы не можем подобрать достойного кандидата. Среди двадцати двух претендентов, рассмотренных нами за последнее время, я не нашел ни одного, обладающего достаточным опытом и тем набором качеств, которые необходимы для полёта и работы в команде… Эх, короче, а шло бы оно всё к чёрту, Марк. Понимаю, что сейчас ты возможно пошлёшь меня в чью-нибудь толстую жопу или рассмеёшься в лицо, но не задать тебе этот вопрос я не могу. Ты подходишь для «Ареса-IV» идеально. Твой опыт может стать незаменимым, твоя физическая и психологическая форма не вызывает сом…

— Я согласен.

— … нений и мы будем счастливы предложить тебе возгл… ЧТО?

— Мой ответ «да». Я полечу на Марс.

…

 

**12 апреля. ЗАПИСЬ В ЛИЧНОМ НОУТБУКЕ МАРКА УОТНИ**

Да! Да! Да! ДА-А-А! Я полечу на Марс! Всё-таки НАСА делает подарки на День космонавтики. И, чёрт возьми, это лучший подарок из всех, что я получал в своей жизни. 4 июня. ЗАПИСЬ В ЛИЧНОМ НОУТБУКЕ МАРКА УОТНИ До запуска ракеты носителя, которая выведет челнок с нами на орбиту Земли, оставался ровно месяц. Бесчисленные тренировки и тесты как и в прошлый раз стали привычными, рутинными, практически не вызывающими эмоций. Я устал, но никогда раньше не был так счастлив. Да, черт возьми, я и предположить не мог, что когда-нибудь меня обрадует перспектива вернуться на далёкую красную планету.

Вчера видел маму. Она прилетела специально из Чикаго, чтобы лично обозвать меня идиотом и повиснуть на шее с пожеланиями удачи.

— Она мне понадобится, я люблю тебя, мама.

— Я люблю тебя, Марк, больше не теряйся на Марсе. Будь осторожен.

— Хорошо.

— Обещай.

Сегодня навестить меня приезжали Йоханссен и Бек. И это было здорово. Их теперь можно было называть Бек и Бек. А ещё забавнее Бек, Бек и Бек, потому что в специальном сидении за спиной Криса сидел розовощёкий и голубоглазый мальчишка, заревевший от моего приветствия в полный голос. Ребята по очереди обняли меня и сказали, что на моём месте поступили бы так же.

Звонила Льюис и пригрозила прибыть посмотреть на старт. Она тоже, как мама, обозвала меня идиотом и обещала, что больше никогда не полетит за мной на Марс. Я разрешил ей больше этого не делать и подчеркнул, что буду рад видеть её перед стартом.

— Земля даст тебе отличного пинка, Уотни, — смеялась Льюис. — Кстати, я привезу подарок. Коллекцию диско восьмидесятых.

— Не-е-е-ет!

Фогель не смог приехать. В родной Германии у него вот-вот должен был родиться сын, и он не посмел покинуть свою негодующую жену ради какого-то знакомого ботаника. Но он обещал мне пиво, когда я вернусь на Землю. Что тоже неплохо.

С Мартинесом мне прощаться не пришлось. С самого начала планировалось, что этот хлыщ возглавит миссию «Арес-IV». Конечно, в самых смелых фантазиях я видел капитаном себя, но надо признать, что Мартинес военный, а им командование удается лучше. К тому же ему здорово шла капитанская нашивка, а я… в самых смелых фантазиях, всё-таки видел совершенно другое. Но от хвастовства не воздержусь: я второй человек в команде после Мартинеса. То есть если на этот раз на Марсе заблудится он, то экипажем буду командовать я. Вторую неделю смотрю документальные фильмы о диктаторах. Выбираю манеру правления. Колеблюсь между Сталиным и Пиночетом.

Да, и я стараюсь НЕ думать о Еве. Тесты на психологическую стабильность в НАСА — штука серьёзная. Но у меня по-прежнему получается плохо. Я вспоминаю о ней каждый миг.

 

**4 июля. ЗАПИСЬ В ЛИЧНОМ НОУТБУКЕ МАРКА УОТНИ**

День «ИКС» подкрался незаметно. Я был уверен, что в конце время растянется подобно жвачке, как во времена перед стартом «Ареса-III», но этого не произошло. Утро-тренировки-тесты-ночь-сон-утро-тренировки…

Признаюсь, я не осознавал, что время пришло, до того момента, пока не оказался в кресле подъёмного аппарата. Диспетчер отдавал последние распоряжения в наушник, а Мартинес проводил предстартовую подготовку.

Я закрыл глаза…

И позволил, наконец, образу Евы прийти ко мне. Картинка на полотне плотно сомкнутых век вспыхнула яркая. Руки Евы в моих руках… красный, в цвет марсианской поверхности, костюм, тонкая шея. Я помню каждую чёрточку, внимательный взгляд карих глаз… каскад волос на ветру…

Ева… Я иду к тебе, Ева…

 

** 4 июля (2). ЗАПИСЬ В ЛИЧНОМ НОУТБУКЕ МАРКА УОТНИ **

Кажется, всё прошло удачно, мы рапортовали в ЦУП об успешной стыковке.

— Тут до сих пор воняет марсианами, — улыбнулся Мартинес, стаскивая шлем.

— Это твои носки, — ухмыльнулся я.

Долгий путь только начинался, а в иллюминаторах всё ещё хорошо была видна Земля. И я знал, что где-то там, на неизвестной мне планете, Ева тоже готовится к вылету, чтобы наблюдать за «Аресом-IV», равно как и знал, что на этот раз мой билет в один конец. Я плохо понимал, как осуществлю этот план, совершенно не знал, что предпринять, но был уверен, что найду решение, ведь долгое время я только и делал, что находил эти самые решения. С успехом. Впереди у меня ровно полгода, чтобы найти ответ, как не расставаться с Евой никогда. И знаете что? Думать я планирую начать прямо сейчас.

На этом ставлю точку.

Марк.

 

__________

* — «День Независимости» — один из главных праздников в США. Празднуется 4 июля.


End file.
